Prequel to The struggles ahead
by liverpoolss
Summary: Just a little insight about Karen before the struggles ahead,
1. Chapter 1

**AN-Dan and Karen may seem a little OOC, It's set before the Struggles Ahead, and It's an idea that came and I could not get rid of it until I finished it, it took me four days to complete it, I apologize if some things in later chapters aren't true, I've never had a baby, no a loved one in the Marines, I have lost 2 grandads to Cancer in the last four years, one in 2012 and the other 2015, and during both their funerals I zoned out until the end. The house they buy and Lucas and Nathan grow up in, is the house that Lucas grew up in on the show.**

 **DISCLAIMER-I don't own One Tree Hill or any of the Characters, If I did Brucas would be endgame.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **JANUARY 30** **TH** **1986**

Eighteen-year-old Dan Scott had just finished basketball practice and was sitting in his car waiting for his girlfriend Karen Roe to finish Cheer Practice. ''Hi mom, Karen is coming over for dinner tonight.'' Dan said as he called from his cell phone.

 _May Scott was in the kitchen preparing dinner for her sons and husband when she heard the house phone ring, answering it she heard her youngest son Dan. ''Okay, Sweetheart that's fine, I think Jules is coming with Keith too.'' She told him as she saw her husband's car pull up in the driveway._

''Thanks mom, we'll be home soon, Karen was finishing up practice as I was leaving the changing rooms.'' Dan told her as he saw Karen coming towards his car, ''In fact here she is now.'' He added as Karen put her bags into the backseat of his car, before getting into the front beside Dan.

'' _Okay sweetheart, we'll see you soon.'' May told him as Royal came in._

After hanging up with May, Karen kissed Dan, ''I need to talk to you later.'' She told him as she sat back in her seat and fastened her seatbelt.

'Okay, we can talk after dinner, I called my mom and she is fine with you coming for dinner.'' Dan told her as he pulled out of the school car park.

''So have you told your parents that you want to join the Marines yet.'' Karen asked as they drove through the streets of Tree Hill to the Scott household.

Dan looked over at her and smiled, ''not yet, I'm going to do it tonight after dinner.'' He told her as he held her hand. ''Are you sure, that you're okay with me joining.'' Dan asked her as they sat at a red light.

Karen smiled back at him, ''I'm fine with it. I want you to follow your dreams.'' She told him, ''you know my dream it to own a little café, with a homey, family type of feeling.'' She added.

''I know it is, and I'm going to make sure that your dreams come true too.'' Dan told her as he turned down the street that his house was on. When they pulled into the driveway he saw his older brother Keith's truck sitting in the driveway too. ''Ready for dinner?'' He asked as he got out of the car and grabbed his bags along with Karen's school bag.

''It's not my first Scott family dinner.'' Karen told him as she took her bag from Dan.

Dan smirked the Scott smirk that all Scott men seem to be born with at her, ''Hopefully there won't be a last wither.'' He told her as Keith opened the front door just as Dan was about to kiss her.

''About time, you two got here Danny Boy, I'm starving.'' Keith said with the same smirk Dan just gave, as Dan and Karen made their way into the house and removed their coats and shoes.

Dan ignored Keith and rolled his eyes that only Karen could see as he put his school bag on the floor beside Karen's before heading off to the laundry room with this basketball gear, while Karen followed Keith down to the dining room where May, Royal and Jules were sitting, ''Hello Karen love.'' May said as she hugged her son's girlfriend of two years.

''Hi, Mrs Scott.'' Karen said hugging back. ''Dan was just putting his basketball stuff away.'' She told them.

May smiled, ''That's okay dear, and I've told you before call us May and Royal.'' She said as Dan came in as Karen took her usual seat which was beside Dan's seat.

''How was practice today, Daniel?'' Royal asked as Dan took his seat after he gave May a kiss on the cheek.

''It was okay, Whitey said next week's game is against the Cardinal Gibbons, it's an away game.'' Dan told him, ''If we win against them, then we go to the playoffs.'' He added as May finally sat the salad bowl down and took her seat.

''No more talk of basketball, at the table boys.'' May told them. ''Okay Keith, it's your turn for Grace.'' She told her oldest as they all held hands around the table.

''For good food and those who prepare it, for good friends with whom to share it. We thank you Lord. Amen.'' Keith said, once he was finished there was a chorus of Amen's before Royal began serving.

They all sat talking about everything and anything except basketball around the table. Once dinner was over Karen and Jules offered to do the dishes. Once the Scott's had settled into the living room Dan began, ''Mom, Dad, I've something that I want to tell you.''

Royal looked at him with a look of concern, ''Whatever it is Daniel, we can help you.'' He told his youngest.

Dan took a deep breath before releasing it, ''Okay, I'm not going to college once I graduate, I'm singing up to join the Marines. It's what I want to do, Karen is okay and is supporting me doing it.'' Dan told them as Karen and Jules came back into the living room.

Karen saw the look on May and Royal's face and knew Dan had told them about joining the Marines, Karen took a seat beside Dan as Jules took a seat beside Keith.

After a few minutes of silence, Karen grabbed a hold of Dan's hand in that time, ''Okay, is this what you really want.'' Royal asked him as he saw the support that his son was getting from his girlfriend.

Dan looked at Karen and felt her squeeze his hand. ''Yes, this is what I really want,'' he answered his dad.

''Okay, you know your mom and I will support you through this, if it's what you really want.'' Royal told him as May got up and hugged her youngest son before going to make tea.

Dan stood up from the couch and pulled Karen along with him. ''Karen and I are going to do our homework in my room.'' He said as Keith coughed something that sounded like 'Yeah, right.'

Royal nodded for them to go ahead, ''you know the rules, the door has to stay open a crack.'' He told them.

 **-X-**

Once Karen and Dan were upstairs in Dan's room, with the bags they had grabbed from the hall on their way up the stairs, ''Alright, do you want to talk now, or after homework.'' Dan asked as Karen sat at the edge of his bed.

''Now, before or I won't be able to concentrate on homework.'' Karen told him, Dan nodded his head and sat on the bed beside her. ''You remember the party at Marley Evans' place.'' Dan nodded that he did remember. ''Well you also remember what happened upstairs in one of the bedrooms.'' Dan smirked this time, causing Karen to hit him. ''I'm now late.'' She told him.

''What do you mean by late.'' Dan asked as Karen stood up and began her nervous pacing.

Karen stopped pacing to look at him, before going to her bag and getting out a small brown bag. ''I mean, I'm late as in I haven't had my period since my last one eight weeks ago. That party was six weeks ago and I'm scared.'' She told him as she handed him the brown bag and watched as he looked inside and saw two unopened pregnancy tests.

Dan looked up and saw the fear in Karen's eyes, he was feeling just as scared, he stood up and placed the bag on his bed before hugging Karen. ''Okay, baby, we can do this together, I love you Karen and no matter what happens, we can get through this together.'' He told her as Karen's hands wrapped around Dan's back and gripped the back of the shirt he was wearing. Dan moved one of his hands from where it was resting on Karen's lower back to lift her head up as he place a kiss on her lips. ''So do you want to do them now.'' He asked.

''No, it said that the best time to do it, is first thing in the morning, I just wanted to tell you.'' She told him as she reached to kiss him again, this time they both let it go more passionate, Dan ran his tongue along Karen's bottom lip begging for entrance, which was quickly granted as Karen's hands relaxed on Dan's back and moved up to his head to grab his hair. They both broke apart once air became very much needed, ''I think we should do our homework.'' She told him as she pushed him away from her, picking up the brown bag from the bed and placing it back in her bag.

A few hours later, May went upstairs to see if Dan was driving Karen home, she approached her son's bedroom and saw the door was open. She looked in and saw that the two eighteen-year-olds were lying on the bed, Karen's head was on Dan's chest with Dan's arm wrapped around her, with the credits to the movie The Breakfast Club rolling and both teens fast asleep.

May walked back downstairs. ''Royal would it be wrong if I just phoned the Roe's and told them that Karen fell asleep during a family movie and that we were fine, if she were to sleep in the guest room.'' She asked as she sat back down beside him.

''And where is Ms Roe, actually sleeping.'' Royal asked.

''She and Dan have both fallen asleep on his bed while watching The Breakfast Club, and they both look so peaceful, I don't want to wake either of them.'' May told him

Royal nodded his head before standing and going to the phone to speak to the Roe's. ''I'll call and speak with Oliver Roe.'' He said, after dialling the Roe's phone number, he stood and waited for an answer.

'' _Hello, Roe household, Cynthia speaking.'' Cynthia Roe answered as she looked at the clock, it was getting very close to her daughter's curfew._

''Good evening Cynthia, is Oliver about, it's Royal Scott.'' Royal said as May began cleaning up the living room.

'' _Yes, Royal I'll just go and get him from the office.'' Cynthia told him as she placed the handset down on the table beside the phone and walked off to her husband's home office. ''Oliver, darling Royal Scott is on the phone for you.'' She told her husband._

 _Oliver nodded before getting up and following his wife from the office, looking at the clock he saw it was getting close to eleven o'clock and his daughter was still not home. Upon reaching the phone, he sent his wife on into the kitchen to prepare tea, ''Good evening Royal, what may I do for you?'' He asked._

Royal coughed before answering. ''Good evening Oliver, I was just phoning to see if it was okay if Karen was to sleep over in our Guest room, we had a family movie night watching Clue as Jules and Keith had come for dinner, and both Jules and Karen fell asleep during the movie, myself and May are fine for Karen to stay as I said in the guest room with Jules.'' Royal told him,

 _Oliver thought for a moment, May Scott was okay, but he really wasn't fond of the three male Scott's especially Dan, he is really hoping that by the time graduation comes along in June that Karen would end things with Dan, ''Of course, would you tell her to come home in the morning before she goes to school.'' Oliver answered, if she really is asleep, no need to wake her he reasoned with himself._

''Of course, I'll make sure she goes home first thing after breakfast, May won't let any of the kids leave the house without a good breakfast.'' Royal told him.

'' _That's grand, thanks Royal. Goodnight and God Bless.'' Oliver said as he hung up as Royal wished him and his wife a goodnight, ''Cynthia, Karen is spending the night at the Scott's, she apparently fell asleep during a family movie.'' He told his wife as they both went about locking up and going to bed._

Royal hung up after biding goodnight to Oliver and Cynthia, he went into the kitchen were May was cleaning up the mess that Keith had made, when he had made tea. ''Karen is fine to spend the night, I said we watched Clue in the living room as a family and that she would be in the guest room with Jules who also fell asleep.'' Royal told her. ''Tell me how did a sweet girl like Karen come from Oliver Roe.'' He asked as he began locking up the house.

''I don't know Royal, let's just go to bed,'' May said as she headed on up to bed stopping to throw a blanket over Dan and Karen.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **FEBRUARY 1** **ST** **1986**

The next morning Dan woke to his alarm, he smiled as he saw that Karen was still in his arms the way they had fallen asleep last night, 'I could get used to mornings like this.' He thought to himself as he looked over at his door and saw his dad standing there. ''I was meant to have Karen home by eleven last night, her dad already hates me.'' He said.

Royal gave his son the smirk that both his sons got from him, ''I called and said she fell asleep during a family movie, which I said was called Clue and that she would be sleeping the guest room with Jules.'' Royal told him. ''And Oliver wants to see her at home before school, so you may both get up, your mom will have breakfast ready soon.'' He added as he left the doorway and headed downstairs.

Dan moved the hand that was around Karen and ran it threw her brown hair. ''Karen, baby it's time to get up for school, you also need to go see your parents before then.'' Dan said as he used his other hand to softly shake Karen's shoulder.

Karen shook her head, before moving it from Dan's chest, ''Morning, I don't want to go home, they'll kill me for not returning home last night.'' She told him as she made a move to sit up.

''Don't worry, my dad called them last night and said you fell asleep in the living room watching the movie Clue with the rest of the family and that you slept with Jules in the guest room.'' He told her as he too sat up and pulled Karen closer to him and placed a kiss on her lips. ''Now it's a good morning.'' He added.

Karen shook her head with a smile and stood up, ''I need to use the bathroom and I suppose do these.'' She said as she made her way to her school bag and took the brown bag out and walked into the ensuite bathroom that Dan had. A few minutes later and she was back out, ''we need to wait five minutes,'' She told him as she went to her bag to get her make up deciding to do it now to save time later at her house.

She started to apply it when Dan came up behind her and wrapped her in a hug. ''No matter what, we deal with it together, I'll be with you every step of the way no matter the decision.'' Dan told her. ''I could get used to waking up every morning the way we did today.'' He added as Karen smiled at him. ''Once the five minutes are up, I'll be with you, then I need to shower, but you can go on down for breakfast.'' He added as he kissed the side of her head.

Once the five minutes were up, Karen and Dan went into the bathroom and both looked at the tests. ''What does two pink lines mean.'' Karen asked as Dan stood by the empty packaging.

Dan picked up the empty packaging and looked at the back of the box to see the meaning of two pink lines. ''It means positive.'' He told her.

''My parents are definitely going to kill me Dan, you know my dad thinks that once we graduate, that I will end things with you and you already know that he doesn't like you either.'' Karen told him as she began to panic.

Dan stopped her and brought her into his arms, ''Ssh, I know all that, but after we graduate I still want to be with you. I love you Karen more than even I thought was possible when we began dating two years ago. I meant what I said out there about wanting to wake up beside you every morning,'' He told her. ''I also meant what I said about being with you every step of the way no matter what you choose.'' He finished as he felt Karen relax against him.

Karen held Dan tight throughout his speech and only relaxed at the end, ''I love you too Dan, but I can't have an abortion. I don't agree with abortions and it has nothing to do with my faith as a Catholic, I just think that abortions are cruel, I've read research on how they are performed and I can't do that to a baby.'' She told him as she as she stayed where she felt safe and that was in his arms, ''but I also know that I won't be able to give our baby up to strangers to raise.'' She added.

Dan held her tighter, ''I would never ask you to do something that you didn't want to do.'' He told her, ''now let's get rid of these, I would prefer to tell my parents and not have them finding out any other way.'' He added as he let go off Karen and moved to put the used tests and the packaging back into the brown bag.

Karen took it from him, ''we can get rid of them somewhere on the way to school, I'll go join your parent's downstairs while you get ready.'' She said as she gave Dan a kiss.

 **-X-**

After Dan finished in his shower, he began to think about how he would tell his parents that at the age of eighteen he was going to be a father because no matter what Karen thinks he wouldn't be able to hand their baby over to strangers either, 'I'll figure it out later, but for now I'll get ready, go for breakfast, drive Karen to hers then wait on her before trying to convince her to skip school. Maybe take a drive into Charlotte for the day,' He thought to himself as he got dressed and made his bed.

As he was walking down the stairs he could hear his girlfriend talking to Jules and Keith. They were telling her what the movie Clue was about, ''Morning mom, Morning dad.'' He said as he sat down at the kitchen table as May sat a plate of bacon, eggs and toast down in front of him. ''Thanks mom.'' Dan said making quick work of his breakfast and coffee. ''Ready to go Karen.'' Dan asked as he stood up and put his plate and cup in the dishwasher.

Karen stood up and said her goodbyes to everyone as she followed Dan out to the hall, she put her shoes and coat on as Dan put his on and both grabbed their bags and headed out to Dan's car.

The drive to the Roe household is quiet, Karen held Dan's hand only letting go when he needed to change gears, Karen was worrying about telling her parents about the pregnancy and when she will tell them, ''I'll be about twenty minutes hopefully not much longer.'' Karen told him as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

''I'll be here waiting.'' Dan answered her as Karen got out of the car bringing her Raven's bag that held her cheer practice gear in it, ''Mom, dad I'm home.'' Karen called as she left her bag in the hall. 'I'll sort that out later.' She thought to herself.

''In the kitchen Karen.'' Cynthia called out, Karen walked into the kitchen and saw her parents finishing breakfast, ''did you enjoy your sleepover at Dan's.'' Cynthia asked, she like her husband didn't like the Scott's especially Dan.

Karen nodded before sitting down at the table. ''I'm sorry, I fell asleep during the movie. If I knew that I was so tried I would have had Dan drive me home after we did our homework.'' Karen told them. ''I slept in their guest room with Keith's fiancée Jules.'' She added. ''I'm going to go and get ready for school. Dan is sitting out in his car waiting for me.'' Karen added.

''One question Karen, what was the movie you watched and what was it about.'' Oliver asked her, hoping to catch her in a lie so he could forbid her from seeing Dan.

''It was called Clue, it was alright. It was about six guests and they were all invited to a mansion to help the staff solve a murder mystery. I don't want to say too much, as it's an easy plot to give away and it would ruin the movie for you if you and mom ever wanted to see it.'' She told him using what Keith had told her to say before she left to go and get dressed.

Twenty minutes later and Karen was back in the car, ''How about we skip school and spend the day in Charlotte?'' Dan asked as he pulled away from Karen's house.

''It actually sounds really good, maybe we can go to a clinic and see a doctor and have them confirm the pregnancy, I've heard that sometimes tests can give a false positive.'' Karen told him as she reached over to hold his hand.

 **-X-**

The drive to Charlotte which usually takes three and a half hours took nearly four hours as Dan had to stop a few times as Karen felt sick, she finally fell asleep two hours into the drive. ''Karen we're here.'' Dan said, as he softly shook Karen awake.

It took Dan about five minutes to wake Karen, ''Before we do anything, can we go and get something to eat, I feel like a hot chocolate and a slice of red velvet cake.'' Karen asked him as she checked her make-up in the mirror.

Dan nodded as he headed to park his car in a free space, ''Let's go find somewhere to eat, then we can go see about getting an appointment.'' Dan told her as he got out of the car and helped Karen out. They walked for about ten minutes before coming to a stop outside a café called Smelly Cat Coffee House. ''How about in here?'' Dan asked, at Karen's nod Dan opened the door and allowed Karen to enter first, they found a seat in the corner looking out the window.

Dan left Karen sitting at the table and went up to the counter to order, ''Hi can I order a slice of red velvet cake, two hot chocolates and a slice of chocolate fudge cake, please.'' Dan ordered.

''Sitting in or take-away.'' The girl behind the counter asked.

''Sitting in we're at number four.'' Dan said as he pointed to the table that Karen was sitting at looking out the window.

The girl nodded and wrote the table number down, before saying, ''that will be eight dollars and 50 cents please.''

Dan handed over a ten-dollar bill. ''Keep the change.'' He told her as the girl handed him the receipt before putting the change into a tip jar. Dan then headed back to his table, ''A cent for your thoughts.'' He said as he sat down beside Karen in the booth instead of in front of her.

Karen turned around and gave him a tiny smile as she cuddled into his side. ''Just thinking of how I'm going to tell my parents.'' She told him as Dan placed a kiss to the top of her head and his arm tightened around her.

''I've been thinking on how to tell my parents all morning too. When it comes to telling your parents, I'll be with you, we'll tell them together.'' Dan told her as both watched out the window.

Karen shook her head no, ''you said this morning that you wanted your parents to find out from you and no other way. If we tell my parents together then you won't get the chance to tell your parents because I know for a fact that my dad will tell yours right away.'' She told him without looking away from the window.

Dan let out a sigh as the waitress brought their order down. ''Thanks.'' Dan said as he removed his arm from around Karen, as Karen sat up straight, ''Alright, so you tell your parents and I'll tell mine, but if your dad try's anything, I want to know about it right away.'' He told here as she began to eat he cake.

 **-X-**

After eating the both got back into the car and headed to 1505 E 4TH Street to the Pregnancy Resource Centre, where they offer help to all ages. Once they got there Dan parked his car and looked over at Karen. ''Hey, after this if you feel up to it, we can go catch a movie.'' Dan told her as he once again got out of the car and walked around to Karen's side, he opened the door and held his hand out for Karen. ''Together.'' He whispered.

Karen nodded and took his hand, ''together,'' She whispered back as Dan locked his car, after locking his car they walked into the centre hand in hand. ''Hi, I'm wondering if there are any available appointments.'' Karen asked the receptionist.

''One moment please,'' the receptionist said as she looked at the appointments for that day. ''As a walk in there is only two people in front of you, so unless there is an emergency waiting time is roughly about forty-five minutes to an hour.'' She told the two teens. After Karen gave the okay to wait, the nurse took her name then gave her a form to fill in, ''helps make the appointment go a little smoother.'' She added.

Karen and Dan took the form and took a seat in the corner further away from the other two couples sitting in the waiting room. ''This is easy Name: Karen Louise Roe, Date of birth: February 2nd 1968.'' Karen read, she and Dan went on filling out the rest of the form. Once it was completed Dan brought it back up to the receptionist, once he sat down beside her Karen rested her head on his shoulder.

They sat in silence the whole time they were waiting. ''Karen Roe.'' The nurse called, Karen felt Dan squeeze her hand and together they stood up. ''Just this way please.'' She said as she led them down to a room. ''Okay, Karen if you just go behind that screen and change into this gown, please.'' She added as she handed Karen a gown. ''Once you've changed just get on the bed, Dr Rhodes will be in shortly.'' She finished as she left the room.

Dan took a seat on the chair which was beside the bed, Karen changed in silence before sitting on the bed. Dan once again took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. ''Good afternoon, Ms Roe, I'm Dr Rhodes.'' The Dr said as she came into the with Karen's form in hand. ''It's says her you've missed a period, your last one was on December 5th 1985 and you took two home pregnancy tests this morning and both came back positive.'' She said as she looked at Karen and Dan.

Karen nodded, ''I just thought it was stress of cheerleading and senior year plus my parents are putting a lot of stress on me about which college they want me to attend.'' Karen told her as Dan sat silently.

''Okay, first of we are going to do a few tests today starting with a urine sample, Please.'' Dr Rhodes said as she gave Karen a pee cup and showed her the bathroom off to the side, ''and while Ms Roe is doing that am I right to assume correctly that you are the father.'' She asked Dan as Karen headed towards the bathroom, at Dan's nod that yes he was the father, Dr Rhodes continued. ''Then I'll start with asking you some questions about your family medical history.''

A few minutes later Dan had answered the questions about his family's medical history, and weather Karen was on any medications or if she had and medical allergies, when Karen came back out and handed the Dr her pee, the Dr was silent as she tested the pee. ''Okay, I'm going to take some blood samples and get them rushed through, just to double check your hormone levels.'' She told Karen as she set about taking the blood samples and giving them to the nurse from earlier with a, ''Please out a rush on these.''

Once the nurse had left Dr Rhodes then asked Karen about her family medical history and about what birth control methods she was using, ''We usually use condoms, but we were at a party and honestly we got drunk and didn't use a condom,'' Karen told the Dr truthfully.

The Dr nodded and made comments on to Karen's file, ''Right the next part of the exam is the uncomfortable part, and I do apologize in advance for that, so it's your decision Mr Scott can stay with you or he can leave as I have to do your breast and cervical exam.'' She told Karen as she placed Karen's feet in the stirrups and placed a blanket over her knees.

Karen looked at Dan to see what he wanted to do, ''I'll go wherever you want me to go, it's your decision.'' Dan told her as he stood from the chair and stood by Karen's head and held her hand.

''It's okay, he can stay.'' Karen told her as she thought 'he's seen everything as I'm pregnant.' They were silent as Dr Rhodes done her tests.

Once she was finished, she removed her gloves, ''the final tests are easy, I just need to check your weight, height and blood pressure.'' Dr Rhodes told her as she instructed Karen to stand on the scales checking her weight she noted it down, before moving onto her height and blood pressure, ''If you just want to get changed again, I'm just going to go see about your blood results.'' She said as she left the room.

Karen got dressed back into her jeans, boots and jumper as quickly as possible. ''You okay Dan.'' She asked as she came back out and sat on the bed.

Dan nodded and smiled as he retook Karen's hand, Dr Rhodes chose that moment to come back in with her test results. ''I have the one result I was concerned about, so now I'm going to do an ultrasound to triple check my findings before I scare you. With the ultrasound I can also give you a better estimate of how far along you are and your due date.'' She added as she motioned for Karen to lie back down again, she rolled Karen's jumper up to just under her breasts, ''The gel is going to be a little cold,'' she warned as she squirted some onto Karen's stomach and moved the transducer probe around the gel, ''see tight here we have two sacs, which means non-identical twins.'' She told them, ''and if we listen we can hear the heartbeats.'' She added as she flipped a switch, what was a silent room was quickly filled with two little heartbeats.

Karen removed her eyes from the screen to look at Dan, who couldn't remove his eyes from what he was seeing. Once the Dr turned the monitor off she cleaned Karen's stomach before turning away to give the two teens a moment. Dan kissed Karen's forehead with a whispered 'wow.'

Dr Rhodes handed Karen a copy of the ultrasound picture, ''as the ultrasounds go on the better the image.'' She told them. ''Okay, just another ten minutes then you're done. If you both want to come and sit over here at the desk.'' She asked them.

''Your other blood tests should be back within a week, I was more concerned with your hormone level which we now know is because it's twins,'' She told her, ''I've tested you for a number of other things like Haemoglobin, RH Factor and blood type, Rubella Screen, history of chicken pox, Rubella and Hepatitis vaccine, Cystic Fibrosis screen, Hepatitis B Surface, antigen, Tay Sach's screen, Sickle cell prep Screen, HIV test and Haemoglobin and Haematocrit levels.'' She told them, ''so just call the centre for your results around this time next week.''

Dr Rhodes gave them a ton more information and Karen and Dan asked their own questions. Upon leaving the centre they both sat in Dan's car, ''are you still wanting to do this together, with it now being twins.'' Karen asked afraid of his answer.

Dan looked at her in shock, ''of course, it's you and me together no matter what. After hearing their heartbeats, that's the best thing I've ever heard.'' He told her. ''I love you Karen Louise Roe.'' He added as he bent over the middle of the car and kissed her.

Karen's hands went to his hair as she smiled into the kiss as she felt on of Dan's hands resting on her stomach and the other moving up to her cheek. ''I love you too, Daniel Robert Scott.'' She said once Dan pulled away. ''Let's go see a movie.'' She told him.

''Anything for my lady.'' Dan answered back with a smile as he pulled out of the car park and away from the centre.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **FEBRUARY 1** **ST** **1986**

After a fun day in Charlotte Dan dropped Karen off at home as he headed home to tell his parents the news of Karen's pregnancy.

 **(AT ROE HOUSHOLD)**

After Dan had dropped her off, Karen went into the living room where her parents were sitting talking to her grandparents Eugene and Irene Roe. ''Good afternoon, Karen,'' Eugene said as Karen came in.

''Hi grandad, Nana.'' Karen told them as she gave both her grandparents a kiss on the cheek. ''I'm going to go do my homework,'' she told them as she got ready to leave the room.

Looking towards her only grandchild, Irene asked, ''how was school today, sweetheart?''

Karen stopped at the door and turned to look back at her grandmother. ''It was okay, the same as always.'' She answered as the left the room.

 **(AT THE SCOTT HOUSEHOLD)**

After dropping Karen off at home, Dan arrived at his house to see that Keith and Jules were once again there. ''Hi, I'm home, Karen and I are going to go out for pizza later,'' he told his parents, as he found them sitting in the living room having coffee.

May looked at him standing at the door, ''so it's just your dad and I for dinner.'' May said as Keith had informed her that he and Jules were out for dinner too.

''I also need to talk to you and dad sometime before I go to get Karen.'' Dan told them, ''alone without an annoying and nosy older brother.'' He added as Keith tried to object.

Royal nodded, ''your brother and Jules are going out soon, so are you going to join us.'' He asked.

Dan shook his head, ''No I've homework to get done,'' he told them as he turned to leave the living room. As he reached his room, he lay down on his bed and thought of how he was going to his parents. Karen had told him that she was going to tell her parents before she was due to leave for pizza, lying in his bed his thoughts then turned to Karen and how he knew that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He had known that she was the one, before the news of the pregnancy. He had planned to propose to her after their graduation in June.

Dan had been lying on his bed thinking of life after graduation and how it would be with Karen and two babies, when he was going to be training at the Marine Base in Jacksonville and hour away. He also wants to find a way to help Karen achieve her dream of owning a café.

''Danny boy, I'm leaving now, mom and dad are all yours.'' He heard Keith call up to him. He let out a sigh as he pushed himself off the bed, he stood at the top of the stairs and nodded bye to Jules and Keith.

Making his way down the stairs, he followed his parents back into the living room, ''what did you want to talk about?'' Royal asked as they all sat down.

''Last night after dinner, Karen told me that she was late, then she handed me a brown bag, inside was two unopened pregnancy tests.'' Dan told them,

May looked at him, ''Daniel Robert Scott, please tell me that it's just a scare.'' She asked him, as she looked between her husband who had a look of shock and her son who had a look of fear of what he was going to say next, and in the moment she knew it wasn't a scare.

Dan shook his head, ''sorry mom, I'm truly sorry, but I can't she took the two tests this morning and both came back positive. We then decided to skip school after she saw her parents, and went into Charlotte where we found the Pregnancy Resource Centre, and the Dr there told us that it was twins.'' He told them. ''Karen and I have already discussed that she won't have an abortion and we both can't give them up too strangers.'' He added.

''Has Karen told her parents?'' Royal asked as he got up and started to pace.

Dan watched his father as he paced for a moment, ''I don't think so, if she had the I'm sure her father would be here to kill me by now, if he did know.'' He told them. ''I love Karen, I've already planned to ask her to marry me, and it was well before I found out about the pregnancy.'' He added.

May got up from her seat to sit beside Dan, ''sweetheart, have you completely thought about what you're going to do about money, about where you going to live.'' She asked him.

Shaking his head, no, he didn't have any idea on any off that, ''I just know that I love her, she means everything to me,'' he told them.

Royal looked at him, before sitting on the coffee table, ''I'm not exactly happy that you're going to be a father at eighteen, but I am going to give you your college fund to get you both started, find yourselves somewhere to live with it, not on the Military base away in Jacksonville, but somewhere here in Tree Hill, so your mom and I are close by to help with the babies.'' Royal told him.

Dan hugged his mom and thanked his dad, ''I'll talk to Karen tonight, but if here parents don't take it well, what are we going to do. Her parents will try to make her do something that she doesn't want to do.'' He told them, he was grateful for their support.

Royal stood from the table and reaching out he gently squeezed Dan's shoulder before he left the room.

(AT ROE HOUSEHOLD)

an hour before Dan was due to pick her up for their pizza date, Karen came downstairs so that she could talk to her parents, she saw that her grandparents were still there. ''Mom, dad I need to speak with you both please.'' Karen spoke as she stood at the living room door.

Eugene and Irene stood up, ''we're getting ready to go anyway.'' Irene said.

Oliver stood up, ''no, you can stay, I'm sure Karen doesn't mind you staying.'' He said as he motioned for Karen to sit down.

Karen took a seat on the armchair, ''It's okay, Grandad, nana, you'll probably find out anyway.'' Karen told them, she took a deep breath. ''I'm six weeks pregnant, I found out this morning.'' She told them.

Oliver looked at his daughter in anger and disbelief. ''You'll be at the clinic first thing tomorrow morning to fix the problem and no-one will ever know,'' he told her in a deathly whisper.

Karen stood up, ''No, I'm keeping my babies, I'm not having an abortion.'' She told him, ''It's my life, this is what I want.'' She added.

''You will not disgrace this family by being a whore and having a child with a waste of space like Dan Scott, who will most definitely go off to college and forget all about you and that brat,'' Oliver told her as he moved to stand in front of her.

''Dan is not going to college, he is going straight to the Marine Corps,'' Karen told him, ''and he's not a waste of space, you've just never took the time to get to know him, because you had words with Royal Scott years ago I may add, you automatically took a disliking to Dan from the start.'' She added.

Eugene stood up and moved in between the two, ''Oliver Richard Roe step away from your daughter, and you Karen Louise Roe sit down.'' He told them, ''Now Oliver, your mother and I did not raise you to talk like that to no woman, especially not your own daughter,'' Eugene added before turning around to face Karen, ''Now Karen, you're only eighteen, you have your whole life ahead of you, is this what you really want.'' He asked his granddaughter.

Karen who had taken a seat as soon as her grandfather had told her too, looked up at him, ''yes, Dan and I have talked in great details, we are going to talk more tonight.'' She answered him.

Eugene sat down on the arm of her chair, ''Sweetheart, you are your Nana and I's one and only grandchild, so we will help you in whatever way we can, if you need money for a house, it's your all you need to do is ask.'' He told her as Oliver was ready to say something, ''Now, I think it's about time, you were going to meet your boyfriend.'' He stated.

Karen nodded her head and kissed her grandfather cheek, ''Karen, if you're so sure that you are keeping that brat, you will need to remove yourself and your belongings from this house, if this is your choice, then you are dead to us and we have no child.'' Oliver said as Karen reached the living room door, ''I'll take your answer in the morning.'' He added as Karen walked out of the house letting a smile grace her lips at hearing her grandmother shout at Oliver.

 **-X-**

 **SEPTEMBER 25** **TH** **1986**

Karen was lying in bed she shares with Dan in the gorgeous three-bedroom house in Wrightsville Avenue in Tree Hill, they brought it just after graduation with the money that was meant for Dan to go to college.

She could hear the shower running across the hall, it was Dan's day off from training. Karen moved to get up when she felt strong cramps in her lower back, the pain lasted around a minute, once it passed, she stood up and waddled across the hall to the bathroom, as she reached the bathroom, she saw Dan getting out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, ''Good morning, baby.'' Dan said as he gave Karen a kiss, resting his hands on her stomach, ''Good morning to you two, too.'' He said whispering down to her stomach. ''How are you feeling?'' He asked as he moved to shave.

Karen moved to stand off to the side of the sink, ''I'm feeling okay.'' She told him as another pain came in her lower back, Dan dropped his razor and moved to rub her back, once the pain subsided, Karen dropped her head to rest on Dan's chest, ''I think I'm in labour, that's the second time that has happened.'' She whispered.

Dan hugged her, ''let me get dressed and call my parents then we can go to the hospital,'' He told her as Karen moved out of his arms, Dan went back to shaving as Karen went to get ready.

 **-X-**

Twenty minutes later and Dan and Karen were in the car heading to Tree Hill Memorial, Dan had phoned Royal and told him what was happening, Royal told him that he would inform Eugene and Irene, along with Keith. Dan had one of his hands on Karen's stomach as he rubbed in circles. ''Not much longer, we'll be there soon.'' He told her as Karen grabbed his hand as another contraction hit.

Karen nodded to let him know she heard as she concentrated on her breathing as Dan drove along the streets of Tree Hill. Upon arriving at Tree Hill Memorial, Dan parked his car, getting out he ran around to help Karen out. ''Help, my wife is in labour.'' Dan said as they reached the reception desk.

The receptionist called for an Orderly to bring a wheelchair down, ''Lady in labour.'' She told the Orderly. ''Okay, the Orderly is going to bring your wife up to the maternity ward,'' she told Dan.

Dan nodded and followed the orderly to the lifts, getting up to the maternity ward, Karen was brought into a private room, ''Dr Quinn will be in soon,'' a nurse said as she got Karen sorted on the bed and hooked up to machines.

Five hours later and Karen's contractions were coming quicker and stronger, ''you're doing good baby.'' Dan said as he wiped the sweat from her head with a cloth.

Nurse Jackie, the nurse who had been the one to see Karen when she had arrived, ''I'm going to check how far dilated you are.'' She told Karen. After checking, she smiled, ''congratulations Karen, you are now at ten centimetres, we'll get you moved to a delivery suite.'' She added as Orderly came in to move Karen as she went to get Dr Quinn.

Once in the delivery suite, Karen was giving more gas and air, Dan stood beside her in scrubs as Dr Quinn, Nurse Jackie and another nurse came in pulling two baby cots with them.

''Now, Mrs Scott, I want you to take a deep breath, then push down hard until the count of ten, then I want you to relax.'' Dr Quinn told her.

Karen nodded as she took a deep breath and pushed, she squeezed down on Dan's right hand as hard as she could, ''..9.10'' Nurse Jackie counted from her right side.

''Just little pants now Karen, I can see the head of the first baby,'' Dr Quinn said, Karen done as she was told. ''Deep breath again and push.'' The Dr ordered.

''..9.10'' Nurse Jackie counted once again, as Karen stopped to pant again. ''One more push and the head shall be out.'' Dr Quinn told her.

Five minutes later and they heard a cry, ''congratulations, baby A is a boy,'' Dr Quinn said as she held a baby covered in goo and blood up for them to see before Nurse Jackie wrapped a towel around him and placed him on Karen's chest.

''He's gorgeous,'' Karen whispered as she placed a kiss on the baby's forehead and smiled at Dan.

''Does daddy want to cut the cord.'' The other nurse asked as she brought medical scissors, she placed the clamps in the required places. ''Okay daddy, just cut here between the two clamps,'' she directed Dan, once Dan had cut the cord, Nurse Jackie took the baby to be cleaned and weighed, ''Just one more baby to come,'' Nurse Jackie told her.

Another five minutes later and Dr Quinn held up another baby also covered in blood and goo, ''Baby B is another boy,'' she said as once again Nurse Jackie covered the baby in a towel and placed him on Karen's chest the same as the first, ''Is daddy, cutting the cord again.''

Dan cut the cord again as Karen whispered that Baby B is just as gorgeous as his brother and placed a kiss to his forehead, once again the baby was taken to get cleaned as Karen got ready to deliver the placentas, Dan watched as his sons were cleaned and checked.

 **-X-**

A half hour later and Karen and the boys were back in the private room with Royal, May, Keith and Jules along with Karen's grandparents Eugene and Irene. Dan was sitting beside Karen on the bed watching as May and Irene held the newborn baby boys. ''And what are these handsome boys called.'' May asked as both babies were handed back to Karen and Dan.

''The boy that Dan is holding is the oldest who was born at 12.35pm is called Lucas Eugene Scott and he is five pounds and two ounces and is nineteen inches and this little fella is Nathan Royal Scott and he was born at 12.40pm and is five pounds three ounces and is nineteen inches.'' Karen told them.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **OCTOBER 21** **ST** **1990-4 YEARS LATER**

Dan rolled over in his bed and looked at the clock 'zero seven hundred' it displayed. He wrapped his arms around Karen and nuzzled her neck. ''mmm, Dan the boys will be up soon.'' Karen moaned.

Dan smirked as he began placing kisses in the back of her neck moving down to her shoulders, ''we'll have to be quick and quiet then.'' He whispered as he turned Karen over and moved till he was on top of her. ''Good morning.'' He said against her lips as he kissed her.

Karen smiled into the kiss and moved her hands to his hair, ''morning,'' she whispered back as Dan deepened the kiss, Karen moved her hands down his back and under his t-shirt. Dan broke the kiss as Karen pulled the t-shirt up and over his head.

Dan pulled Karen's pyjama top off and moved his kisses down past her collarbone to the valley of her breasts, letting out a moan Karen moved her hands back to Dan's head as Dan moved to take one of Karen's breasts into his mouth as his hand travelled further down to the waistband of her pyjama bottoms, ''mommy, daddy, it's time to wake up.'' They heard from outside their bedroom door.

Karen laughed and pushed Dan off, ''sorry but mommy duties call, you'll have to wait until later.'' She told him as she pulled his previously discarded top on. ''Come on in boys.'' Karen called as Dan lay down on his stomach to prevent any questions being asked.

Dan turned his head towards the door and smiled as he saw his two boy's blonde-hair and blue-eyed Lucas and black-hair and blue-eyed Nathan, ''good morning boys.'' He told them.

Nathan and Lucas ran to the bed and climbed up, jumping up and down the boys answered ''Good morning, daddy.''

Reaching out Dan grabbed both of them and pulled them down to lie between him and Karen. Lucas cuddled beside Dan as Nathan relaxed into Karen's arms, ''Daddy, can we go looking for conkers and to get a pumpkin.'' Nathan asked.

''If we are going to do that, then we need a good breakfast.'' Dan said looking at Karen with a smile. ''Isn't that right mommy,'' he added.

Karen agreed. ''how about French toast and some fruit.'' She asked as she got up out of the bed, pulling on a robe she smiled as she turned to look back at the bed, Dan now had both boys piled on top of him, ''I'm going to go start breakfast.'' She told them as both her boys erupted into laughter as Dan had flipped them off his back and began tickling them.

''I'll only stop if I hear, 'Daddy, you're the best.'' Dan said easing if a little as he watched his wife leave the room.

Lucas and Nathan were still laughing at they tried to say, ''Da-da-dy, you-you're the be-be-best.'' As soon as they had said it, Dan stopped the tickling.

Getting out of bed, Dan went to the drawers to get a top, turning around he saw Nathan and Lucas jumping on the bed, pulling his top on he heard his wife say, ''Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, if you break that box spring, your daddy and I will be sleeping in your beds and you'll be sleeping on the floor.''

Laughing at their mommy, Lucas and Nathan jumped off the bed and followed Karen down to the kitchen, Dan followed behind them, he was completely happy with his life.

 **-X-**

After breakfast and once everyone was dressed, the family of four headed out on a Fall walk, heading towards the park, they passed by Karen's café, (the café that Karen opened three and a half years ago from the money her grandparents left in their will for her.) ''How about some hot chocolate.'' Karen asked as they stopped outside.

''Can we have baby marshmallows in them?'' Nathan asked as both boys gave them their perfected puppy dog look.

''Anything for my boys,'' Karen said as she crouched down and kissed her two boys. ''Okay, you wait out here with daddy.'' She told them as she kissed Dan and headed in to her café.

Ten minutes later and Karen was back with two large hot chocolates and two mini hot chocolates, handing them out, she retook Lucas hand and they all walked towards the park.

Reaching the nature trail of the park, the boys gave their parents their drinks and ran off to look for conkers. Dan and Karen enjoyed the walk holding each other's hands after getting rid of their empty cups, keeping the cups that belong to their sons. ''Nathan has decided he wants to dress up as a basketball player and Lucas wants to dress up like his hero, his daddy.'' Karen told her husband of their sons final Halloween costume choices.

Watching the boys have fun, Dan smiled, ''maybe we could get a mini Raven's jersey for Nathan with thirty-three on it.'' He told Karen, ''getting a kid's army uniform is easy.'' He added as the boys came running up to them.

''Look we found some,'' Lucas said with the smile he got from Dan. ''I got five,'' He added showing the five conkers he had found.

Nathan looked at his brother's hand, ''I only got three,'' he said with his Scott blue eyes began to fill with tears.

Lucas looking at Nathan, looked at his conkers, before he took one and gave it to Nathan, ''now, we both have four.'' He told his brother with a smile, Nathan gave a smile back.

''Thank-you Luke.'' Nathan said as the two brother's hugged.

Sharing a smile with Karen, Dan bent down to his boy's eye level. ''If we're finished, how about we go home, get the car and go get the pumpkins.'' He asked as the boys gave him their conkers.

 **-X-**

After a long day of finding conkers, getting pumpkins and craving them with the boys, the parents had decided on just ordering take-out for dinner, while waiting on the delivery, the young family got into their pyjamas and settled in front of the TV to watch The Jetsons, The movie.

After eating their pizza and once The Jetsons were over, the boys cuddled up beside their parents to watch Home Alone before bed. Half way through the movie, Dan noticed both boys had fallen asleep, ''I'll put the boys to bed, you pick a movie for us to watch.'' He told Karen as he gently and swiftly lifted Lucas into his arms, pausing to allow Karen to kiss their son. After putting Nathan into his bed, Dan and Karen cuddled up under a blanket with a glass of wine for Karen and a bottle of beer for Dan, they watched Top Gun.

Once Top Gun was over, they tidied up, after Dan had locked the doors, they both headed to bed, after closing their bedroom door, Dan wrapped his arms around Karen, ''can we get back to what we started this morning, now mommy duties are over.'' He whispered as he placed kisses on the back of her neck.

Reaching her hands behind and placing them in Dan's hair, Karen tilted her head to the side to give Dan more access. Taking the hint Dan turned Karen around and picked her up, Karen wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her lips till his.

Running his tongue along Karen's bottom lip, begging for entrance which was quickly granted. He ran his hands down to the bottom of Karen's top and eased his hands underneath, running his hands up he took the pyjama top with him, pulling away from the kiss, he pulled the top off before putting his lips to Karen's neck, lying down on the bed he situated himself on top and trailed his lips down to the valley of her breasts.

Karen ran her hands down Dan's strong muscular back to the hem of his sleep top, she pulled it up and off as Dan removed his lips to help get the top off and to remove Karen's bra.

 **-X-**

 **JANUARY 15** **TH** **1991**

It was a sombre night in the Scott household, Dan was in the boy's bedroom reading them their last bedtime story from him for a few months, ''Okay boys prayers first.'' He told them, the boys got off their beds and knelt down beside them.

''God bless mommy, daddy Nathan, Uncle Keith, Nana May and Papa Royal and Aunt Jules, help us all to be good, Amen. Please God, protect daddy while he is away.'' Lucas prayed as he stood up and hugged Dan before getting into his bed.

''God bless mommy, daddy Lucas, Uncle Keith, Nana May and Papa Royal and Aunt Jules, help us all to be good, Amen. Please God, protect daddy while he is away.'' Nathan said as he got up and hugged Dan.

Dan kissed both boys with tears in his eyes and pulled Nathan onto his lap, as they all cuddled up on Lucas' bed. ''Story time,'' he said as he raised his eyes to meet Karen's who was standing at the door crying for her two little boys, ''The mouse Brothers.'' He began. ''Once upon a time, there was a little brown mouse named Benji. Benji had a younger brother named Petey. The Mouse Brothers looked almost exactly alike.

If it hadn't been for the little patch of white fur on top of Petey's head, you might even have taken them for twins, although, in truth, Benji was a bit taller than Petey.

The Mouse Brothers made their home in a wee little mouse house at the edge of a field, not too terribly far from here.

Their little house was pale yellow (some might say that it was the same colour as Swiss Cheese), and a rainbow of tiny flowers grew next to their front door.

Benji was a good little mouse. His brother Petey was good most of the time, but Petey had a bit of a mischievous side too.

As a very young mouse, Benji had learned to take naps so that he wasn't tired all of the time.

His brother Petey hated naps! Petey thought naps were for babies, so he tried to avoid them as much as possible. ''

After reading the boys their bedtime story both had fallen asleep, Dan just sat holding them a little longer, ''you two are my best friends, I'm going to miss you, I love you more than you'll ever know.'' He whispered as he kissed both their foreheads and moved Nathan to his own bed.

Making his way out to the kitchen where he knew his wife was, he stood in the doorway as he saw his wife doing the dishes, ''Karen leave them, I want to spend my last few hours with you.'' He called out to her.

Turning around from the sink, Karen ran straight into her husband's arms. ''Promise me, promise that you'll come back to me and the boys.'' She cried as she held him tight.

Dan turned his head to rest on top of Karen's head, ''I can't, I don't want to promise something like that, because I do want to come home to you and the boys, but anything can happen and I won't be the reason that the boys or you lose faith in promises.'' He told her.

Karen took Dan by the hand, turning off the lights, she led him to their bedroom. Karen kissed Dan lovingly as she rolled onto her back. Dan deepened the kiss and moved over her slightly. He then began to kiss his way down the column of her throat, as his fingertips danced over the silky smooth skin of her belly teasingly. His lips quickly made their way to her chest and he set about exploring her chest with a mixture of soft, teasing actions and firmer, passionate ones. Karen ran her fingers through his messy black hair and encouraged his actions. She revelled in the sensations he was creating with his mouth as he switched back and forth between her breasts. Her fingers massaged his scalp and occasionally pulled at his short locks when his teeth grazed a nipple.

Karen made content noises as he continued to nuzzle her breast. He occasionally rubbed his stubble cheek against her silky smooth skin and the sensation caused her nipples to become even harder. Encouraged by her actions, Dan started to plant kisses all over her exposed torso. Every so often, he darted his tongue out to taste her sweet skin and traced circles over her body until he arrived back at her aching nipples. She knew that he knew that he was driving her crazy and she loved it.

"Mmm, baby that feels so good." Karen moaned softly as she let out a gently, pleasure filled sigh.

"I know," he replied against her heated skin. "And you taste so good baby."

Taking a handful of his thick, soft hair, Karen lightly tugged his head back so that she could look into his blue, lustful eyes. With one final nip, he moved forward and kissed her once again. This time it was much deeper. His hands roamed her body, while their tongues danced together sensuously. His hands found their way into her long brunette locks and brought her lips even closer to his. They eventually broke the kiss and Karen took her chance to pay him back for the wonderful teasing he had just put her through.

She kissed the corner of his mouth and moved down to his stubble chin. She continued down his neck, over his Adam's apple and down to his chest. She felt his pulse quicken under the supple skin of her lips. She teased his nipples the way he had with hers and Dan let out nothing but sounds of pleasure as she did. Once she was done with his chest, she began to move further down his body. She followed the light smattering of hair that continued down past his belly button, until she was teasingly close to the hard mass that was between his legs. She felt him guiding her with his hands that were now buried deeply in her tussled chocolate hair. She looked up at him through hooded eyes as she grinned seductively. She knew exactly what it was that he wanted.

Karen settled herself between his legs and gently took hold of his length. Dan gasped at the contact as he watched her. She began to tease him with her tongue with brief feather light touches. Every now and then she would stop and run the flat of her tongue over the recently teased sections of skin. She repeated the pattern as she worked her way from the base to tip repeatedly. She was about to take him into her mouth, when he pulled on her hair urgently.

"Don't so that!" he panted out in a strained voice. "I'm about to lose control and I want the last time for that to happen is to be inside you."

"Okay then." Karen replied in a husky tone.

She moved from between his muscular thighs and repositioned herself so that she was led on her back next to him. His lips met hers with an urgent force that melted into gentle, yet all-consuming, passion. He broke the kiss and gazed deep into her hazel eyes as he regulated his breathing.

"It's your turn while I calm down a little." He told her as he gave her a sexy grin, before making his way down her body.

Starting at the inside of her thighs, Dan alternated between tickling her with his beard and planting fluttering, barely-there kisses across her skin. His touch electrified her and she began moan as he continued to tease her yet again. He wrapped an arm around her left leg and moved it so that she was open to him. She gasped as he began to tease her with his tongue. She both loved and regretted her actions to him as he alternated between a feather light flick and harder nips. He felt her climax beginning to build and heard all the signs that told him she was swiftly heading there. He gave her a final nip that almost sent her over the edge, before he teasingly slid up her body. Karen let out a moan of disappointment as he did.

Their lips met again and his tongue gently met hers as he guided himself to her opening and thrust smoothly into her. They moaned into the other's mouth before breaking the kiss and gulping in much needed air. He gazed down into her eyes deeply as he began to thrust deeply and slowly. His weight was resting on his forearms and Karen ran her hands over his biceps as they strained with effort.

She brought her knees up a little higher and arched her back as he hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her. It forced her hips hard against his as he thrust into her repeatedly. It was only a matter of moments before he began to speed up and was soon pounding her determinedly. After all the teasing they had done to each other, they were quickly heading towards their releases.

Karen knew that Dan was close. The way he breathed and moved within her told her so. She was practically there again herself. She knew that it wouldn't take much more to make her explode. Several, deep hard thrusts later, Karen lost all control of her actions as she felt herself coming apart in ecstasy. She could only vocalize just how good her husband was making her feel. Her release caused Dan to reach his own. He groaned appreciatively as he felt her clamping almost painfully tight around his exploding length as his release surged into her.

When he was completely spent, Dan practically collapsed on top of his wife. His head rested against her neck as he breathed heavily. Karen ran her fingers through his hair as her breathing matched his. She then wrapped her arms around him and enjoyed the feel of him against her as they both felt pleasant aftershocks shooting within them. It didn't take long before they both slipped into a pleasant sleep as the sound of the waves from the beach lulled them into slumber.

 **-X-**

 **JANUARY 16** **TH** **1991**

Early next morning all the Scott family headed to Jacksonville NC, Military air base. After saying goodbye to his parents, Dan said goodbye to his older brother. ''If anything happens to me, promise you will be there for Karen and the boys.''

Keith hugged him. ''I promise, don't worry about them, they're safe here. You take care out there Danny boy.'' He told Dan.

Moving away from his brother, Dan crouched down in front of two of the most important people in his life, opening his arms he smiled when they both ran to him and hugged him tight, ''I love you Lucas Eugene Scott, and I love you Nathan Royal Scott.'' He said as he placed a kiss to the side of their heads.

''We love you too daddy.'' The boys said together as they placed kissed on Dan's cheeks at the same time.

Pulling back to look at the boys, he wiped their tears away, ''Okay, I need you boys to look after mommy while I'm gone. Make sure she gets plenty of Scott boy cuddles and kisses.'' He told them as Karen came closer, ''I need to say goodbye to mommy now.'' He told them getting a final kiss from each of them.

Standing up he watched as Keith took the boys to stand back with him and their parents. ''I know we said our goodbyes last night, but I can't leave without telling you that I love you and you're my whole world.'' Dan told Karen as he took her into his arms, ''if I don't make it back, don't spend the rest of your life alone, I want you to move on.'' He added.

Karen shook her head no, ''Never, you Daniel Robert Scott are my one and only.'' She told him she reached up to capture his lips in a final kiss.

Resting his forehead against Karen's, he said, ''please take the boys now and again to see the Ravens and to see Whitey.'' They heard a bell ring out, ''That's my cue to go.'' He added as he lifted his bag, place one final kiss to Karen's fore head and walked away.

Lucas and Nathan broke away from Keith to go to Karen, ''no daddy, come back, please don't go.'' They both cried out as Karen knelt down in between them and brought them into a hug, Royal walked over to them as placed a hand on both boys heads.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **FEBRUARY 28** **TH** **1991**

Leaning over the front counter of Karen's café, Karen Scott watched as her two boys ate their lunch happily telling their mommy about their morning at pre-school. ''Then we painted pictures, but they not dried yet.'' Nathan told her.

Karen smiled, ''they were not dried yet.'' She softly corrected, ''that's okay, you can bring them home tomorrow.'' She added.

''Mommy, do you think when daddy comes back, he play basketball with us.'' Lucas asked as he finished his strawberry milkshake.

Handing the messy four-year-old a napkin, ''I know that daddy, would love to play basketball with you both.'' She told him as she took a quick glance around to see if any of her lunch time regulars needed anything.

Seeing that nobody needed anything, she turned her attention back to her boys, who were now talking among themselves about basketball. Turning away to get another cup of coffee, she heard the bell above the door ring signalling a new customer, ''I'll be with you in a moment,'' she called out.

Upon turning around, Karen felt her stomach drop, as standing at the door was two servicemen in uniforms. ''Mrs Karen Scott, could we speak somewhere more private.'' One of them asked.

Shaking her head, she walked out from behind the counter, Lucas and Nathan both climbed down from their seats, ''just tell me.'' She told them as she reached down to take Lucas and Nathan's hands.

''Is our daddy coming home.'' Lucas and Nathan asked excitedly.

The two servicemen looked at each other, they were just about to shatter the hope and excitement in the eyes of these two little boys, ''The secretary of the Army regrets to inform you that your husband Private Dan Scott, was killed in action yesterday at ten pm in Kuwait. He died in a shootout.'' The one who spoke earlier told her.

Karen felt her legs giveaway as the Serviceman who hadn't yet spoke, stepped forward and led her to a seat, ''Mrs Scott, I'm Father Murphy, is there anyone I can call to come be with you.'' He asked.

One of Karen's regulars came over, ''her brother-in-law works down the street my husband is a way to get him.'' She told them as she watched Lucas and Nathan make their way to Karen.

''Mommy, is daddy coming home.'' Nathan asked.

Snapping out of her stupor, Karen reached down to pick both boys up, placing them side by side on the table in front of her, she looked into the blue eyes both boys got from their father, ''No baby, daddy isn't coming home.'' She told them as she saw Keith standing at the door, ''daddy, got hurt really badly and he died, so now he's in heaven with the Angels and with Nana Irene and Papa Eugene.'' Karen told them as her tears made their escape. Lucas and Nathan trying to understand that their daddy had died collapsed into Karen's arm crying their little hearts out. ''I know it's hard to understand, but daddy loved you both so much.'' She told them as Keith made his way over.

''I'm going to go and phone my parents and Jules from your office.'' Keith told her as the left them to go and inform his parents that their son has died.

Father Murphy approached him, ''sir, there is another serviceman on the way to inform your parents.'' He told Keith, nodding Keith went off to the office to call Jules and to have his own breakdown away from Karen and the boys.

 **-X-**

Twenty minutes later and Keith had brought Karen and the boys home, the three of them were cuddled up in an armchair, the boys who were holding each other's hand had cried themselves to sleep, while Karen held them tightly and stared off at nothing.

May sat on the couch with Royal while Keith stood staring out the window, Jules was sat on the bench beside him, a knock at the door had Keith moving. ''I'm Robert Diaz and I'll be your family's Casualty Assistance Officer.'' The person on the other side introduced.

Keith opened the door wider and step back to allow Robert through.

''And what exactly do you do.'' Royal asked as Keith introduced him to his family.

Sitting down Robert said, ''I'm here to help with the burial options of your loved one and I'll also be a Liaison between your family and the service branch.'' Taking a cup of coffee from Jules, ''Thank you, ma'am.''

''When will our son's body be home.'' Royal asked as Karen turned her head towards them to hear the answer.

''His remains are scheduled to be brought home late tonight, early tomorrow morning.'' He told them.

''I want to see his body,'' said Karen hoarsely, the first thing she had said in over twenty-five minutes.

''I can talk to the mortician and see what he advises.'' Robert told her, setting his cup down.

Shaking her head, no, Karen stated firmly, ''I think you misunderstood me, I'm not asking, I'm telling you that I want to see my husband's body.''

 **-X-**

 **MARCH 4** **TH** **1991**

It had been five days since the news of Dan's death, his body was brought to Jacksonville NC, Military base where Karen along with May went to view Dan's remains, there Karen broke down in May's arms out of sight of her confused sons. Now Dan's body dressed in his dress blues, lay in a casket, in the living room of the house he had once shared with Karen and the boys. Tomorrow Dan would take his last ride to Tree Hill Cemetery to be buried. The house had been busy non-stop since news got around, with everyone coming to pay their condolences.

Karen sat on a chair which was placed at the head of the casket, Lucas and Nathan were currently sitting with May on the couch eating sandwiches, it broke Karen's heart to see how confused they were. Karen stood up as she saw Dan's old basketball Coach Brian 'Whitey' Durham come in. ''Hi Coach,'' She said as she walked over to talk to him and to accept his hug.

''I'm sorry to hear about what happened to Dan, how are the boys coping.'' He asked as he moved to stand by the casket, he placed an old medal that the Raven's had received for coming second in the state finals in Dan's first year playing.

Karen looked to where the boys were sitting, ''they are confused, they don't understand that tomorrow his body leaves.'' She told him.

Reaching over to squeeze her shoulder, Whitey said. ''As long as they have their mom, I think they'll be just fine.''

Moving away from the casket, Whitey went to talk with Royal, whereas Karen moved down the hall to the bathroom. Once they saw their mommy leave, Lucas and Nathan slipped of the couch and moved to stand on the chair, Karen had been sitting on, everyone was silent as they watched and heard the most heart-breaking thing.

''Daddy, you have to wake up now,'' Lucas said as he stared down at Dan.

Nathan agreed with his brother, ''yeah daddy, wake up, mommy is really sad.'' He said.

''And nana and papa are really sad too,'' Lucas added.

''And me and Luke want you to wake up too.'' Nathan said as both boys hugged each other and began crying.

Karen came in and heard everything her boys had said, moving over to them she took them into her arms. Holding them close, she had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying, Royal stood up from where he had been sitting talking to Whitey and moved to console his daughter and grandsons.

After getting the boys calmed down, Karen sent them off to their room to draw a picture to place in with Dan. I'm just going to go outside; I need some air.'' Karen told Royal as she made her way outside to sit on the front porch swing. She had been sitting there for close to ten minutes when she saw the last two people she wanted there. ''What do you want?'' She asked as she stood up and made her way down the steps.

''We came to pay our respects, to our son-in-law.'' Oliver Roe stated.

''No, you can turn around and leave, you had no respect for Dan when he was alive, why change it now, that he has died a war hero.'' Karen told them as she stopped them from going any further.

Cynthia looked at the woman who was her daughter, ''leave your sons to be raised by their grandparents and come back to us.'' She told her.

''Mommy, me and Nathan are finished our pictures for daddy.'' Lucas called out as he made his way down the steps to Karen.

Oliver turned his nose up, ''your mother is talking young man, so take yourself back inside and wait quietly till she comes to find you.'' Oliver shouted at him.

Karen ignored the people who called themselves her parents and picked up a now quiet and scared Lucas who was holding his picture in his hand. ''Never shout at any of my sons again.'' Karen told them, ''I will never leave them, we have all the family we need in the Scott's.'' She added as she turned and walked back into the house while carrying Lucas.

Walking back into the house Karen set Lucas down and both of them went to get Nathan, ''Okay, I'll pick up one at a time, you can give daddy your picture, tell him about it and give him a kiss on the forehead.'' She told them.

Picking Lucas up first he placed his picture down, ''Hi daddy, my picture is of me, you and Nathan playing basketball with mommy watching us.'' He then gave Dan a kiss, ''bye daddy, I love you.''

Putting Lucas down Karen picked up Nathan, who placed his picture beside Lucas' ''Hi daddy my picture is of me, you, mommy and Luke playing in the leaves.'' He also gave Dan a kiss, ''bye daddy, I love you too.''

''Mrs Scott, my name is Mark Murray, I was in your husband's unit, I was with him when he passed.'' A man in uniform said as he stood with a red haired woman and a little boy no more than eight months old. ''This is my wife Shannon and our son Tony.'' He added.

''My sons, Lucas and Nathan.'' Karen told him as she placed Nathan down beside Lucas. ''How did he die?'' She asked.

''There was a gunfight, and Private Scott was hit,'' Mark told her, ''I tried all I could to stop the bleeding, I do have your husband's final words for you.'' He added, at Karen's nod he continued, ''tell Karen, I love her more than anything and that she is my everything,'' he paused before adding, ''and tell my two little boys, my best friends that I love them and they can be anything the set their mind to.''

With tears in her eyes Karen whispered, ''thank you.'' ''Do you know what happened to his dog tags, all I got back was his watch and his wedding ring,'' she added.

''May I.'' Mark asked motioning that he wanted to talk to the boys, again at Karen's nod, Mark knelt down, ''hi as I told your mommy, I worked with your daddy and I have something I want to give you.'' He said as he reached into this pocket and took out two chains, both with one dog tag each, ''these belonged to your daddy, but I can't think of anyone he would want to give them to, but you two boys.'' He added, ''now wherever you go, you can always have your daddy with you.''

 **-X-**

 **MARCH 5** **TH** **1991**

Karen sat in between Lucas and Nathan in the car that would bring them to the Cemetery, she was wearing a black knee length dress and both boys were walking black suits.

Upon reaching the Cemetery they got out of the car alongside Royal, May, Keith and Jules, they stood where instructed as they watched the casket team remove the casket from the funeral coach, as the non-commissioned Officer-In-Charge, the Officer-In-Charge and Father Murphy saluted.

Reaching down for the boy's hands, Karen watched as Father Murphy led the way to the gravesite with the casket team following along with non-commissioned Officer-In-Charge and the Officer-In-Charge, and behind them Karen, Lucas, Nathan, Royal, May, Keith and Jules followed next with the other attendees behind them.

On reaching the site of where Dan would be buried, the casket team placed his casket down and secured the flag, after both the non-commissioned Officer-In-Charge and the Officer-In-Charge ensured the flag was stretched out, level and centre over the casket, the family took their seats, Karen was in the middle of her boys still holding their hands, with May and Royal to Lucas' left and Keith and Jules to Nathan's right.

''Today we are gathered here to say goodbye to our brother Dan. Dan was many things to many people, a loving husband to his wife Karen, a proud father to his sons Lucas and Nathan, a son too Royal and May and a younger brother to Keith.'' Father Murphy started.

Karen zoned out thinking of memoires she had with Dan, until she heard Father Murphy concluding the service, she watched as he backed away from the casket to allow the non-commissioned Officer-In-Charge and the Officer-In-Charge to step up to his place, standing with the others and still holding Lucas and Nathan's hands, they watched as the Marines aim their rifles in the air and shoot before listening to the bugler play the Taps.

Taking a seat again, she watches as the remove the flag and begin folding it, once the flag was folded and passed to the Officer-In-Charge who then made his way over to Karen, stopping just in front of her, he said. ''On behalf of the President of the United States, the Commandant of the Marine Corps, and a grateful nation, please accept this flag as a symbol of our appreciation for your loved one's service to country and Corps. God bless you and this family, and God bless the United States of America.''

As Karen took the flag, Lucas and Nathan slipped of their seats and moved to stand by the casket and just as their daddy had taught them, together they raised their little hands and gave their dad one last salute.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 **OCTOBER 15** **TH** **2004**

Walking in to the kitchen eighteen-year-old Lucas Scott saw his mom Karen Roe Scott standing at the stove cooking dinner, ''Mom, can I talk to you.'' He asked as he took a seat at the table.

Turning around from the stove, Karen made her way over to the table. ''Considering Allie is only over four weeks old, I hope you're not going to tell me that Brooke is pregnant again.'' Karen said to him.

Lucas smiled and shook his head, ''nothing like that mom, I just wanted to,'' he began before taking a deep breath and letting it out again before continuing, ''after high school, I want to join the Marines.''

Karen stood up from the table, ''over my dead body, I do not want you in the same job that took your dad from me.'' She told him.

Lucas stood up too, ''I don't know why this is coming as a shock to you, you have known what I wanted to be since I was growing up, It's all I've ever wanted to be.'' He told her.

''I thought when your daughter was born, you would change your mind. Do you want her to grow up without a father?'' Karen asked him as the both began to get angry.

''You know, what Brooke supports me and my career choice, I don't need your support, I'm joining after I graduate and you can't stop me.'' He told her.

After that statement, Karen done something she had never done to either boys before and that was slap Lucas on the face, (think back to season one when Karen slapped Lucas), after her hand made contact with his cheek, she jumped back in shock, ''Oh, my god sweetheart, I'm sorry.'' She apologized and when she tried to reach out for him he stepped back, shook his head and walked out, leaving Karen to collapse in tears, and that was how Keith found her twenty minutes later.

 **-X-**

 **October 20** **th** **2004**

''So, you wanna know what it's like in my high school? Well, the truth is, there's not a single person in this place worth _remembering_.'' Jimmy said as he watches the kids laughing and having fun. ''You see, the people here are _fake_ , so they stick to their cliques to hide it. I mean, the stoners are medicated, the honour students are afraid. The jocks… well… they're _jocks_ , man. They'll peak at seventeen and their cheerleader -girlfriends will be fat and lonely by twenty-one. _Losers_! Everyone here is a loser. And the truth is; every day I have to come to this school, is one _less_ day I have to come back.'' Jimmy says. ''Here, we go.'' He adds as he drops his cigarette and heads towards the school.

Students are hanging around the corridors; talking to their friends and laughing. Jimmy walks into the corridor, head bent low and not making eye-contact with anyone. He stops and looks down as a book is kicked across the floor. His gaze travels up and he sees a bunch of guys emptying out his locker and throwing things around. Russ takes out a hat and tries it on before throwing it to the floor. They smirk as they see Jimmy and walk to him. Russ continues to walk to Jimmy and shoves him hard in the shoulder as he passes. ''Nice locker, loser.'' Russ says as he passes Jimmy.

Jimmy grits his teeth and looks at the destruction Russ and his friends made of his locker. He decides, turns slowly and pulls a gun out from the waistband of his jeans, as Jimmy raises the gun. Bevin and Anna round the corner and stop at the door that Jimmy's aiming at. They both realise what's happening at the same time and Bevin grabs hold of Anna's hand. Bevin and Anna, looking terrified, duck. Russ and his friends notice the reaction and turn back slowly. They see Jimmy with the gun and duck too. Jimmy lets off a shot and it shatters the glass of the door. The glass falls away. The noise alone shocks Jimmy and his expression changes to one of complete fear. Students scream and run and Jimmy quickly slips the gun into his pocket. He turns and dashes away. Bevin scrambles back on the floor as students burst through the shattered door, trying to escape. She covers her head. Someone picks her up from behind and helps her to get out.

 **-X-**

Principle Turner bursts into the office and points at a secretary. ''Call nine-one-one.'' Principal Turner says urgently as he reaches for and presses the button on the microphone which is linked to every tannoy in the school. He leans down and speaks into it. ''Code red, code red. This is not a drill. All students to a designated lock-down area. This _is_ a code red.'' He tells the students.

 **-X-**

Mouth is sitting at the desk, watching two computer screens playing the recent basketball match. He's wearing headphones and can't hear anything of what is going on outside. He types quickly, oblivious.

 **-X-**

''Repeat; this _is_ a code red. Please go to a designated lock-down area or exit the school immediately.'' Principal Turner says as Haley, Brooke and Nathan sit in the tutor centre. Haley gets up and holds the door open for some students before shutting and locking it. She turns the lights off and sinks to the floor along with the other students. She looks ahead, terrified. She looks sideways at the students.

 **-X-**

Students are still shouting and running. Bevin is running among them but she is also frantically looking around. ''Anna!'' She calls as she looks around some more. ''Anna! Anna!'' She shouts again as she runs. Bevin runs away from the school. Teachers are yelling at the students to get away.

Whitey steps off the bus and looks around him at the madness. ''What the hell?'' Whitey says.

Lucas gets off the bus and Mike following closely behind. Lucas spots Bevin and runs to her. She runs to him, desperately trying not to panic. Bevin grabs hold of his arms. ''Somebody has a gun inside and they're shooting.'' Bevin tells him as she points back towards the school.

Lucas looks at her and panics. ''Brooke is in there with Nathan and Haley.'' Lucas tells her.

''My god! Everybody back on the bus!'' Whitey tells the students.

''I lost Anna. I don't know where she is.'' She tells them Mike looks back at them. ''I mean, she was right there and a shot went off and now she's gone and I-'' Bevin tells them desperately.

''Look, wh-a-hey-hey, Anna was shot?'' Mike asks her as he forces her to look at him.

''No, I don't know! She was right behind me; we were by the library!'' Bevin tells him.

''Brooke's in the tutor centre.'' Lucas says shocked.

''ALL STUDENTS ON THE BUS! CODE RED, NOW!'' Whitey shouts. Lucas shakes his head discretely and Mike notices. ''LET'S MOVE! Come on.'' Whitey screams again, Lucas turns away from them. ''Lucas, get your ass on that bus!'' Whitey told him. Lucas doesn't reply. He turns and runs back towards the school. Mike doesn't think twice before letting go of Bevin and giving chase to his mate.

''I got him, Coach!'' Mike called back.

''Luke!'' Bevin called to him.

''I can't not only is my brother in there, but my fiancé and my daughter's mother along with the mother of my nephew.'' Lucas called back as he headed into the school.

Whitey stands with Bevin as he watches Mike and Lucas run back. He's lost as to what to do. ''Boys! Boys!'' Whitey calls to them.

Mike catches up with Lucas on the grassy bit and tackles him to the floor. They roll over due to the force. ''Get off me, man!'' Lucas says as he pushes Mike of him. Lucas stands up quickly. ''Brooke's inside.'' Lucas tells him and runs into the school without another word and Mike is left to stand up slowly and watch his mate run in.

''LUCAS'' Mike called after him. Mike only gives a brief look back before following Lucas.

''LUCAS! MIKE!'' Bevin called after the two of them as she rushes forward scared. Whitey grabs hold of her and stops her from following. She struggles and continues to shout. ''LUCAS!'' She calls again.

Whitey forces her onto the bus. ''Get on.'' Whitey tells them. ''Gary, ride; go, go!'' He tells the driver. The bus pulls out instantly and Bevin is left to find a seat and watch as everything happen.

 **-X-**

''OK, everybody ju-just _stay_ down and stay calm. We're safe here.'' Haley says as she takes a deep breath. She looks down and sees Nathan, Skills, Rachel, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Marcus, Abby Brown and Jimmy Edwards. Jimmy's expression in none too kind.

 **-X-**

Mike enters the office and sees Lucas picking up a heavy baseball bat. Mike looks at him. ''You got a plan?'' Mike asks him.

''Yeah, I'm going to the tutor centre and I'm gonna get Brooke.'' Lucas tells him. Mike scoffs and shuts the door. ''What're you _doing_?'' Lucas asks him.

''Your plan _sucks_!'' Mike tells him.

''You got a _better_ one?'' Lucas snaps at him.

''Yeah, we turn around and let the police handle this.'' Mike tells him.

''The police are gonna wait in game plan. They _always_ do that. '' Lucas tells him.

''And what, you're gonna stop a bullet with a _baseball_ bat? Hey, Lucas, Lucas someone has a gun in here.'' Mike tells him as he glares at him and walks forward.

''Mike, I know that. OK? I know this is stupid… but what if something happens to Brooke or Nathan, huh?'' Lucas tells him through gritted teeth. Mike looks away, Nathan is his best friend. ''What if we walk away and something happens to Nate or Brooke? You gonna live with that?'' Lucas asked Mike.

''Most heroes are dead, Luke.'' Mike tells him.

''It's Nathan, Mike. My brother. It's Brooke, my fiancée.'' Lucas tells Mike. Mike looks hard at Lucas. ''I know most heroes are dead, my dad is one of them.''

 **-X-**

''We need to get outta here.'' Marcus says as all eleven students are sitting in a line against the wall. Haley's facing them all and Jimmy is sitting a decent distance from the others.

''No, we need to stay put. That's procedure; lockdown. We have to wait until it's safe.'' Haley tells them as she laughs nervously.

''And _I'm_ saying lockdown is crap. If whoever's out there is a student; they know where we're at.'' Marcus tell her.

''What about the windows? I mean, we could break the windows and get out.'' Rachel asks her.

''No, that's-it's-it just goes to the courtyard – it's enclosed. It's for light.'' Haley told them as she shakes her head at Rachel's idea.

''Yeah, besides, we need to break in all the windows; all we do is draw attention to ourselves.'' Nathan tells her.

''You don't think a locked door is gonna tell whatever psycho is out there that we're in here?'' Marcus asks her.

''Why would you call him psycho?'' Jimmy asks Marcus.

Marcus, Abby and Haley look at Jimmy. All the attention is on him again and the fear returns. ''Something to do with them trying to kill us all, fat ass.'' Marcus tells him in a duh tone. Jimmy swallows at the comment. He doesn't say anything.

 **-X-**

''Look, there's blood.'' Mike whispered to Lucas. They creep closer to get a better look. Mike holds the bat ready. Lucas has his own bat. ''Luke, it could be Anna.'' Mike tells him.

Mike looks back and Lucas shakes his head. ''You don't _know_ that.'' Lucas tells him.

''Well, it's _some_ one. The library doors don't lock. It's not safe.'' Mike tells him worried about Anna.

''Mike, I have to find Nate and Brooke.'' Lucas tells him.

''I know.'' Mike tells him with a nod of the head. Mike smiles and Lucas knows that he's letting him go. Lucas nods, turns and starts walking. ''Luke?'' Mike calls back.

Lucas looks back. Mike tries to say something but he can't form the words. Lucas gets it. ''Yeah,… you too, man.'' Lucas says to him. Mike smiles and Lucas walks away. Mike backs into the broken door. Lucas approaches the tutor centre carefully.

 **-X-**

Mike sees blood on the floor outside the library. Mike follows the patches. He looks around before entering the library. He creeps around; looking into the library from the balcony but it seems deserted. He sighs slightly and creeps around the top level; past the computers and book shelves. He squints and hears a noise. He steels himself, moves fast and tries to hit the person around the bookshelf with the bat. Anna's sitting there, she sees him and thinks he is going to hit her and cries out. He stops and she cries, terrified. Mike drops the bat and rushes to her. ''Anna. Hey! Hey, it's me.'' Mike says as he touches her.

''Ow, my leg! I got cut by some glass.'' Anna tells him crying. ''I lost Bevin.'' She adds.

''She's fine. She's fine but OK, you're not. Um,… oh, we gotta get you somewhere safe, come on.'' Mike tells her soothingly.

Mike grabs her hand and tries to help her up. She protests. ''No, I can't. I can't walk! I tried!'' She cries out to him as she looks at him sadly and he touches her shoulder.

''OK.'' He says soothingly. This just makes Anna cry more. He looks over the shelf. ''OK.'' He sighs out as he stands up ready to move.

''No, don't leave me, please! Please.'' Anna panics as she grabs his hand.

''No, look, hey. I'm gonna go _block_ the entrance, alright? We'll… we'll just… hide.'' Mike tells her as he holds her face in his hands and frowns. Anna nods. ''Alright? We'll wait this out, OK?'' He adds but Anna continues to nod. ''Listen to me, OK?'' Mike asks her.

''Um-hm.'' Anna says weakly.

''I'm _not_ leaving you, Anna.'' Mike promises her as Anna begins to cry. ''I won't.'' He promises again. Anna looks down. Mike touches her hair. ''I won't, OK?'' He tells her once more only more forceful. She nods and leans against him, trying to be strong. She holds onto Mike's hand tightly. ''OK?'' Mike whispers. She nods at him.

 **-X-**

Lucas walks down the deserted, messy corridor, still holding his baseball bat. He stands against the wall when he hears someone walking down the corridor. He grabs them and pushes them up against the wall. It's Mouth. ''Dude, what's _happening_?'' Mouth asks confused.

Lucas covers his mouth to keep him quiet. ''Mouth! What're you doing here?'' Lucas asks him.

Lucas lets go of Mouth and he starts speaking again, urgently. ''I was in the A\V-'' He begins. Lucas covers his mouth again to stop him from speaking so loudly. ''I was in the A\V room and I come out and it's like 'Dawn of the Dead'.'' Mouth tells him more quietly after Lucas shush him.

''Mouth, don't say 'dead'. Someone's got a gun in the school.'' Lucas tells him.

''What?'' Mouth asks stunned.

''Yeah.'' Lucas answers him with a nod.

''We gotta get outta here.'' Mouth says worried.

''Yeah, _you_ gotta get outta here. I gotta go get Nathan and Brooke.'' Lucas tells him. Lucas turns and looks down another corridor. Mouth looks down and thinks. He sees the bat in Lucas' hand. Lucas spins it nervously.

''I'll stay with _you_.'' Mouth tells him nervously.

''Let's go.'' Lucas tells him. Lucas walks down the corridor and Mouth creeps along behind him.

 **-X-**

Everyone is still sitting against the wall. Nathan is on his phone. ''No signal. All circuits busy.'' He tells them.

Marcus scoffs and looks at his own phone. There's a sound on the other end of the door. Marcus stands up, alarmed. They all look at the door handle. Haley looks at the door apprehensively. A driver's licence is shoved under the door. Haley frowns, leans over and looks at the picture. Her eyes widen and she smiles. ''It's Lucas.'' She says as she stands with the card and hands it over to Nathan who was beside her. Brooke upon hearing it Lucas starts to approach the door.

Marcus walks to her quickly. He grabs her by the arms. ''No way!'' Marcus says. Skills stands too. ''We don't know it's him.'' He adds.

Nathan shows him the card. ''No, it's his driver's licence!'' Nathan tells him.

''So how do you know that somebody didn't kill him and take his ID?'' Marcus asks him. Brooke exhales and looks at him, panicked. ''OK, _you're_ the one that said this was a lock-down. Every man for himself.'' Marcus says as he points to Haley.

Haley looks away, from Nathan and Brooke torn about what to do. ''He can't leave him out there!'' Peyton tells him.

Abby Brown stands up. ''Don't open it.'' She says as everyone spares her a brief glance.

''You're not opening that door.'' Marcus tells Brooke.

''Shut up, shut up! Just…'' Brooke tells them as she leans down close to the door. ''Broody.'' She whispers through the door.

''Cheery.'' Lucas whispers back from the other side.

Brooke sighs in relief and stands back. ''It's him.'' She tells the group as she turns the lock and Marcus lunges for the door.

''No way. Get away from th-'' Marcus says as he tries to close the door.

Skills grabs hold of him and shoves his against the wall. ''If she says it's him, it's him.'' Skills tells him. ''Open the door.'' He says to Brooke.

Skills lets go of Marcus and Brooke opens the door where she sees Lucas standing there with Mouth. Lucas sees Nathan and Brooke and walks in. ''Oh my god. Come here.'' Lucas says as he hugs Brooke. '' You OK?'' Lucas asks her. Mouth closes the door and locks it again.

''Yeah, what's going _on_ out there?'' Brooke asks him confused.

''I don't know. We're getting outta here, OK? _All_ of us. Let's go.'' Lucas tells them.

''Don't!'' Jimmy says. Everyone stops and looks at him slowly. He's standing there with a gun held out to all of them. The fear is back in his face. Nathan reaches forward for Haley to pull her back. Mouth gapes and backs away too. ''Nobody's going anywhere.'' Jimmy says to them all. Abby Brown moves closer to the wall and eyes the gun with dread. Each of the students support looks of mingled fear and panic. ''Get away from the door!'' Jimmy says gritting his teeth.

''Jimmy?'' Mouth asks confused not wanting to believe it.

'' _Do_ it, Mouth!'' Jimmy shouts at him angrily.

''Alright, alright. Just chill out, man.'' Nathan tells him as everyone moves away from the door.

''Everyone get away from the door!'' Jimmy tells them again.

Haley looks back. Mouth shakes his head in pity. ''Oh, Jimmy, what'd you _do_?'' Mouth asks him.

''Move _back_ , Skills.'' Jimmy says ignoring Mouth.

''Or what, you gonna shoot me? We used to be _friends_ , dawg.'' Skills asks him.

''Yeah, _used_ to be.'' Jimmy tells him.

''So, it's like that? Aight.'' Skills asks him.

''Jim, ya can't do this.'' Mouths says to him scared.

''It's a little late for that, Mouth.'' Jimmy replies sadly.

''I can't be here.'' Abby says tearfully.

''Look, man, just let us go. I'm sorry I called you 'fat-ass'.'' Marcus apologizes to him.

''It's a little late for that, too!'' Jimmy tells him angry. His eyes are red and he takes a moment before addressing Lucas who is trying to shield Brooke.

''How bout _you_ , hero? Are you _scared_?'' Jimmy asks him waving the gun in his face.

''Yeah. I'm scared.'' Lucas tells him.

''Good! Welcome to _my_ world.'' Jimmy tells them.

Jimmy panics and turns away. He doesn't know what to do. ''Alright.'' Jimmy says as he walks around the teacher's desk, still pointing the gun, and opens one of the drawers. He grabs some tape and walks back. ''Alright, this is what we're gonna _do_.'' He says as he throws the tape at Nathan. ''You're gonna tape a line down the centre of the room.'' Jimmy tells him. Nathan catches the tape and looks down at it. He looks slowly up at Jimmy. ''GO ON!'' He shouts at him. Haley grabs a hold of Lucas and Brooke as Nathan goes to tape the line.

''Why're you doing this?'' Abby asks as she begins to sob.

''You're Abby Brown, right?'' Jimmy asks. She doesn't answer and he takes it for assent. ''What's _my_ name?'' Jimmy asks as he points the gun at her.

''Jim?'' Abby answers back scared as the gun only points at her.

''My _full_ name!'' He asks her harshly. She doesn't answer as she doesn't know. ''Come _on_! _Who_ am I?'' He shouts at her again.

''I don't know.'' Abby answers back still crying.

''You're the guy from the time capsule.'' Rachel answers him.

''Jimmy Edwards! You're Jimmy Edwards. And you're a _good_ guy. And you are _better_ than this.'' Peyton answers for Abby.

''Just shut up, all of you! SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!'' Jimmy says as he begin losing the thread.

''Jimmy, eleven hostages in the tutor centre? That's not _you_.'' Peyton tells him.

''What're you doing? What's in your pocket?'' Jimmy asks him as he begins to notice her.

''Nothing.'' Peyton says guiltily.

''WHAT'S IN YOUR POCK-'' Jimmy begins to shout at her.

''Hey, OK, stop pointing the gun at her, alright?'' Jake says as he stands in front of Peyton.

''It's just my phone, OK?'' Peyton tells him.

''GIVE it to me. Throw it here.'' Jimmy orders him. Peyton throws him the phone, Jimmy catches it and looks at the screen. It shows 911. The call has been connected for half a minute. ''Hi, 911? Yeah, here's the thing; if _anyone_ comes even _remotely_ close to this school, we start shooting students. You hear me?'' Jimmy says as he answers the call. Mouth gapes at what Jimmy's just said. Rachel looks sideways and Abby Brown continues to cry. ''You come in here, your kids die.'' He adds as he waits a beat before throwing the phone against the far wall. It shatters. He turns back around quickly. ''Alright, I want everyone's cell phones! Let's GO!'' Jimmy screams at them. Everyone feels around for their phones. ''And you, missy; pepper-spray, roll it over here.'' He says to Rachel. Everyone throws their phones to him. Rachel rolls the pepper-spray. ''The baseball bat too, come ON!'' He asks Lucas. Lucas gives up the bat. Rachel tosses her phone over last. Jimmy notices that Lucas didn't throw a phone. ''Where's your phone, Scott?'' Jimmy asks when he sees that Lucas didn't throw a phone over.

''I don't-I don't have it with me. I left it in my bag on the bus.'' Lucas tells him. Jimmy retracts the gun slightly; distrust written all over his face. ''You can check me if you _want_.'' Nathan asks him.

 **-X-**

The cops are putting up yellow crime tape to stop people from crossing it and going into the school. Reporters and people are standing around. Sirens blare in the distance. ''You're kidding me, right? How the hell can a kid just _waltz_ into a high school with a handgun? Where the hell's the security? The metal detectors?'' John asks Principal Turner pissed off.

''Security guards carry night-sticks, John. Handguns scare people. They need probable cause to shake a kid down because, god forbid, we violate their rights.'' Principal Turner tells him as he stops what he's doing and turns to John. ''And as far as metal detectors go, the school board, which I believe _you're_ on, voted against them.'' He added.

''Voted against them – why?'' John asks him.

''Because they make the school look unsafe.'' Principal Turner tells him. As the detective in the van is on the phone but talking to the principle and John.

''Nine-one-one's got a possible identification on one of the shooters.'' He tells them.

 **-X-**

''Jimmy Edwards?'' A woman calls out for her son.

''Phillip? Phillip Wrench?'' Another woman calls for her son.

All of the students that were safely taken from the school are in the gym. Parents are milling around, looking for their children. ''Look, I just wanna go home, OK?'' Bevin tells the cop who is writing things down.

''Not without a parent.'' The cop tells her.

''But my parents don't _live_ here.'' Bevin tells them.

''Then I guess you'll _be_ here for a while.'' The cop tells her uncaringly.

He walks away and Bevin pulls out her phone and starts dialling. ''Come on, Julian.'' She says to herself. She finishes dialling and holds the phone to her ear.

''Jimmy Edwards?'' A woman calls out tearfully again.

''Mary Edwards?'' A cop asks her as he comes up to her.

''Yes.'' She asks as she looks at him as he stops in front of her

''Could you come with me, please?'' The cop asks her.

''Is my son OK?'' Mary Edwards asks hopefully as she smiles bravely.

''Please listen; come with me, ma'am.'' The cop asks her again.

 **-X-**

''You're bleeding pretty good; we're gonna have to put some pressure on it.'' Mike tells her.

''Mike? It was Luke's friend.'' Anna tells Mike. Mike looks at her confused. ''The one from the time capsule. He had the gun. But he didn't look evil or angry. He just looked scared.

 **-X-**

''So, how do we get out of this one, Mr I want to be a Marine?'' Nathan asked Lucas sarcastically.

Lucas looked at Brooke and rolled his eyes at his brother, ''Give over Nathan, what I want to do after graduation has nothing to do with you.'' He told his younger brother.

''It does when its making mom upset.'' Nathan answered him back.

 **-X-**

Jimmy has his hand on the handle of the open drawer. All eleven phones are in there and they are all ringing simultaneously. Jimmy slams the drawer shut. Mouth's head jerks and he looks up. He is completely defeated. Everybody is sitting at a seat. Jimmy walks around, still pointing the gun. ''Alright, nobody _crosses_ that line!'' Jimmy warns them as he points to the taped line. Rachel looks at him scared. ''If anybody does…'' He begins as Skills sits there and listens. Abby Brown is leaning against a filing cabinet, sitting on the floor. ''just don't.'' He finishes.

''Or what, Jim?'' Lucas asks him. Lucas and Brooke are sitting together next to the round tables. They are separated from the rest. ''Would you really _do_ that? Would you shoot us?'' Lucas asks him once again.

The phones are still ringing. ''Don't _talk_ to me.'' Jimmy tells him.

''My best friend Mouth _totally_ blew me off!'' Jimmy says as he turns round to look at Mouth.

Mouth looks at him with pain in his eyes. Jimmy looks around nervously. Mouth is sitting with Rachel. ''You didn't wanna _do_ anything.'' Mouth tells him tearfully.

''You tell yourself that but you changed and you _know_ it.'' Jimmy says as he waves the gun around. ''You became just like the rest of them. Once Lucas over there stared dating his cheer leader girlfriend.'' Jimmy tells him.

''Whoa, hold on a minute Jim, I was with Brooke long before High School began, we've been together since the seventh grade.'' Lucas told him.

''Don't do that. _Don't_ make him feel guilty for living his life. This is _not_ his fault. This is _your_ fault!'' Rachel tells jimmy tearfully.

''No, it's _your_ fault! You think this is what I _wanted_? What, you think I… I got up today and _wanted_ this? I just wanted it to stop.'' Jimmy tells her. ''This is kinda screwed up, huh, Skills?'' Jimmy asks another one of his old friends.

''It's more than 'kinda', dawg.'' Skills tells him. Skills is sitting at the same table as Mouth and Rachel. ''For real.'' Skills adds.

''We _could_ charge you.'' Marcus says out to the group. Jimmy looks sideways at Marcus. ''You know? We all charge you at once; no way you'd shoot us all.'' Marcus tells him.

''Yeah, you're probably right, but… who's gonna be first?'' Jimmy says looking at him pityingly. He slowly moves the gun around, trying to pick a person. ''Besides, even if you get past _me_ , the others will get you.'' He tells them scaring them. Abby Brown looks at him, terrified. She's not looking well.

'' _Are_ there others, Jim?'' Haley asks she is sitting beside Nathan at the same table as Lucas and Brooke.

''No, no, no. I was out there. It's just _you_.'' Lucas tells them worried about Haley's lack of fear.

''You think so? You really think _I'm_ the only one?'' Jimmy asks as he walks forwards, aiming the gun at Nathan. ''Then ask yourself this; you ever treat someone like _crap_ in this school, or left anyone out? You ever broken up with someone in the time it takes to… _pass_ a note and disappear? Or talk trash behind their back?'' He asks Nathan. Jake looks down. ''Or maybe you just ignored it all. You know, while you worry about the big _game_ , or the _prom_ or, or the _bake_ sale for the pep-club. YOU ask yourselves that! And _then_ you tell me; 'is anyone else out there'!'' Jimmy asks them as another phone starts up and the ringtone is irritating. '' Whose _phone_ is that?'' He asks annoyed.

''It's mine. It's the ringtone for my mom.'' Nathan answers him.

Jimmy slams the gun onto the desk and yanks the drawer open. ''God, I hate this!'' He says to himself. He grabs the phone and pulls it out, answering it. ''Yeah, open your eyes; your sons are _dick_!'' He throws that phone against the wall too. Nathan and Lucas looks at him in disbelief. Jimmy answers another ringing phone. ''Open your eyes!'' He throws that one against the wall too. Mouth closes his eyes and lets his head fall against his hand. Haley imitates the move. ''Open your eyes!'' He says the same thing and throws each phone against the wall. ''Open your eyes!'' As Jimmy throws the last one, Marcus charges for him. Jimmy sees him and quickly grabs the gun. He points the gun straight at Marcus' face. Everyone stands up. ''Think I'm playing around?'' Jimmy asks him.

''Whoa, whoa. Just chill out.'' Lucas tells him.

''Jimmy, _please_!'' Peyton asks terrified.

''You're not gonna do it.'' Marcus tells him coldly.

''Shut up! Don't _push_ me.'' Jimmy answers him.

'' Skills, help me out here.'' Lucas calls out to Skills.

Skills walks forward. ''Yo, Marcus, man.'' Skills calls.

''You better _back_ him up!'' Jimmy warns the group.

''LISTEN TO HIM!'' Rachel screams at Marcus.

''YOU'RE NOT GONNA DO IT!'' Marcus screams at Jimmy.

''Marcus!'' Skills calls again.

''WHAT?'' Marcus asks as he turns around and Skills punches him hard in the face. He goes down.

Skills looks at Lucas. ''That help you out?'' He asked his best friend.

Jimmy doesn't know where to point the gun. ''Behind the _line_!'' Jimmy asks him. Everyone backs away but Lucas and Skills take their time. '' _Move_ , Skills.'' Jimmy asks. Skills doesn't listen to him. ''Get behind the line!'' Jimmy asks once more. Abby Brown leans against the filing cabinet for support and cries. Everybody shuffles around.

Mouth, Rachel, Peyton, Jake and Skills are still sitting at the table. Abby is on the floor against the wall and Marcus is on the filing cabinet, with a drink. ''You might wanna duck.'' Marcus tells Jimmy who is smoking.

''Nah, it's just the reporters. We're all part of this circus now.'' Haley tells them.

''Hey, can I ask you a question?'' Nathan asks. Jimmy doesn't answer he just continues to smoke. ''What do you _want_ to happen?'' He asks anyway.

''What do I want to _happen_? Uh,… yeah, I-I wanna crap a million and a plane ticket to Bolivia!'' Jimmy answers back mockingly.

''Maybe you could just give up.'' Rachel tells him.

''Ah, yeah, that's it; I'll just… call a _do_ -over.'' Jimmy says.

''Why not? You didn't hurt anybody. Did you?'' Lucas asks. Jimmy takes another drag and looks away.

''Did you shoot anyone, Jimmy?'' Mouth asks gently.

Jimmy puts the fag out in the paperclip tub. ''I don't know.'' Jimmy answers truthfully.

''You don't have a record, Jim. You're a good student and you're a minor.'' Lucas tells him.

''Yeah. Man, maybe this isn't… as bad as you think.'' Lucas says although he doesn't quite obviously doesn't believe that. Jimmy looks around. Marcus laughs

''You're kidding, right?'' Marcus asks Nathan. Abby Brown is looking a lot worse. '' The guy shot up a _school_!'' He adds.

''Would you _shut_ up, man?'' Lucas asks him.

'' _You_ shut up! I'm not lying for _him_.'' Marcus tells Lucas as Jimmy glares at him. ''Pointed a gun at my head and threatened to kill me. I hope they fry his ass.'' He adds.

''Hey, what's _wrong_ with you?'' Abby asks. Mouth looks back at her. ''He's just a kid. We're all… just kids and we just have this life and the things you say and do; we feel that!'' Abby asks crying. ''How can you have so much _hate_ in your heart? How can you _act_ like is doesn't matter? It _does_ matter! What happened to us, huh? We're just… kids! We can't _be_ like this. It's not _possible_!'' Abby tells them as she breaks down. Haley looks at her with tears in her eyes.

''Seven-hundred days. High school. Out of twenty or thirty thousand. Can't you see past that? It's only seven-hundred days.'' Rachel asks him.

''Yeah, and how many of these _days_ … do _I_ get back? Do I get back the days I got _spit_ on? Or the day I learned to look at the floor when I _walk_ the halls? Or how bout the day my dad came to pick me up and saw me getting my _ass_ kicked on the quad, and realised _his_ son was a _loser_? You ever see the look in your father's eyes when he _realises_ that. Do I get _that_ day back? Coz I saw that same look the day he left me and my mom!'' Jimmy asks them.

''That sucks, man. I'm sorry, Okay, Nate and I don't know what it like to be looked at with disappointment or even the look of pride. We lost our dad at four years old, we lost him in Desert Storm, but at least you had your father for longer than we did, , it sucks but you have to let it go man.'' Lucas tells him. Nathan looks at his brother before looking at Jimmy.

''It's great, you're sorry. Well you can _forget_ it! This ain't… breakfast club! You know, we're not all gonna… fire up a _joint_ and be pals, I mean, let's _face_ it, this is the most _any_ of us have talked in four years! And we all know if I don't have this _GUN_ , it never happens.'' Jimmy tells them as he shakes the gun manically.

''Look, people suck, OK? It's just high school, man.'' Jake tells him as everyone looks down.

''Yeah, there's always college, right?'' Jimmy asks him.

''MIT. Remember, Jim?'' Mouth asks as he nods his head.

''They rejected me. And you know why? Not enough _activities_.'' Jimmy says as he closes his eyes, Mouth looks away. ''Yeah, I guess Tree Hill _fight_ club doesn't count.'' He adds with a laugh.

''You know, one school is not the end of the world.'' Jake tells him.

''Yeah, it is for me. It's the end of _my_ world.'' Jimmy tells Jake.

''So, what; all this because you didn't get into _college_? All this because you're not popular?'' Marcus asks.

''No. All this because I'm _tired_ of it.'' Jimmy answers him confused, Jimmy turns away, still pointing the gun at his hostages.

 **-X-**

John walks forward, to a detective. ''Look, Greaves, with all do respect, you know where this Edwards kid is at; you need to get control of the situation and get _somebody_ into that school.'' John tells him as he points at the school.

''We know where _one_ kid's at. Now, can you guarantee me that's the only kid who walked into that school with a gun this morning?'' Greaves asks John. John glares and the detective continues. ''Look, Mayor, this is a static situation – if and when it becomes active, we will intervene. But until then… there's a mandated procedure; we secure the area, we wait for the crisis negotiator and we pray to god that Tree Hill High doesn't become just another catchphrase that people only whisper about for the rest of time.'' He adds before walking away.

John watches him. Keith stops next to John. ''Is it true? Is it… is it Jimmy Edwards?'' Keith asks John. John nods.

''One of them.'' John answers him.

''I know him. He's-he's not a bad kid.'' Keith tells him.

''He is _now_.'' John tells Keith bluntly as he walks away this time, leaving Keith watching after him.

Keith sighs again and walks to Karen who is distraught, leaning against the van. ''Hey!'' Keith says as he stops beside his fiancée.

Karen looks at him before looking down again. Keith puts a hand on her shoulder. ''I-I don't even know what Lucas is wearing. Um,… the policeman asked and…I couldn't even tell him what Lucas was wearing! I didn't even get a… a chance to say _goodbye!''_ Karen tells him as she begins to cry. ''I was able to tell them what Nathan was wearing, but because Lucas and I are arguing over his career choice, I didn't see him this morning.'' She adds.

''You're not gonna have to.'' Keith tells her as she nods. ''You're not gonna have to.'' He says once more, she sniffs and nods again; more sure this time. They hug and she still cries.

''Please Dan, wherever you are, watch over our boys.'' She prayed.

 **-X-**

A laptop is on one of the bleachers and is playing Jimmy's recording. ''The truth is,- -every day I have to come to this school… is one less day I have to come _back_.'' The laptop belongs to a reporter who is currently on her phone. ''That's excellent. I wanna air this with a live feed. I'll get student reactions; their emotions. There's gold here.'' She says into her phone.

''A little insensitive, don't you think?'' Bevin asks as she closes the laptop and cuts off Jimmy's recording harshly

''And _you_ might be?'' The reporter asks.

''Bevin Mirsky – Cheerleader for the Ravens.'' Bevin tells her.

The reporter gives her cameraman a looks before standing with her mic. ''I'm here with Cheerleader for the Ravens – Bevin Mirsky.'' She says.

Bevin looks away, disbelievingly, before walking forward. ''Bevin, can you put into words how you might be feeling about this tragedy?'' The reporter asks as she holds the mic out.

Bevin glares at her before her expression changes to sadness. ''You should be ashamed of yourself.'' Bevin says before walking away leaving the reporter looking guilty.

 **-X-**

Mike and Anna are still hiding behind one of the low bookshelves. Anna' head is lolling sideways and she's a lot paler than before. ''I'm tired, Mike.'' Anna whispers to Mike weakly. Mike looks at her. ''Are you tired?'' She asks her boyfriend.

''Yeah, but you gotta stay awake, alright?'' Mike says concerned. Anna nods her head. ''Talk to me about… tell me about a good day.'' Mike asks her.

''We had a snow day… sixth grade. Do you remember?'' Anna begins, Mike nods and smiles, she smiles too. ''It was like this whole other world just came in overnight and took ours away and Bevin, she came over. We made a snow fort – with a tunnel and we stayed inside there all day. And it seemed so safe; like… everything was OK. Like everything our world was about to become; maybe we could just _stop_ it. And stay little kids for one more day. But then it got cold… kinda like now. They're gonna come now.'' Anna tells Mike.

''Who?'' Mike asks confused.

''All of them; the reporters… and the psychologists and the analysts and the so-called _experts_. And they're gonna try to make sense of this.'' Anna tells him as a tear drops down her cheek. Mike nods. '' But they're not gonna be able to. And even if we _do_ make it outta here, we're always gonna carry it with It's never gonna be the same.'' Anna add weakly. ''It's not glass, is it? In my leg.'' She asks him.

''No, it's a bullet. Now I _may_ have to get you outta here, OK? But _nothing_ will happen to you. I promise.'' Mike tells her.

''You're always saving me.'' Anna says to him.

''Somebody's got to. And I'm glad it' me.'' Mike tells her.

''Come here.'' She tells him. Mike moves closer and she kisses him. She looks at him for a beat. ''Just in case you can't keep your promise.'' Anna adds as her eyes close and her breathing turns shallower.

 **-X-**

Abby Brown is still leaning against the wall and looking a lot worse than before. ''I need to get outta here.'' Abby tells Jimmy.

''Yeah, me too, can we get a hall pass?'' Marcus adds.

The school bell rings, signalling the end of the first class. Jimmy looks around. He's sitting on the front desk. ''Has it only been an hour? It seems like it's been longer than that.'' Jimmy asks.

''I have Current Events this period.'' Haley tells the groups.

''I think this counts.'' Peyton tells her.

Nathan looks at Jimmy. ''Edwards, where're _you_ supposed to be right now?'' Nathan asks.

''I'm supposed to be in AP English but I stopped going.'' Jimmy answers Nathan.

''Why?'' Rachel asks.

''Well, because I missed a couple of weeks about three months ago and I couldn't catch up. You see, one day, I spent a whole day in this school without a single person looking at me or talking to me. And I realised that was the _best_ day I'd had in a long time; the day that nobody noticed me at all. The day I stopped being there. That was the best day. Well, that was kinda depressing so… I went home and took an _anti_ depressant. And then I took another one… and then, for fun, I took twelve more.'' Jimmy tells them as Mouth looks down before burying his head in his arms. Abby Brown cries silently. '' My mom and the doctors called it an accident. And then, two weeks later, when I got back to school; nobody noticed. It was like I'd never left. I guess that's the up-side of not being there in the first place, right? Nobody misses you when you're gone.'' Jimmy adds.

Mouth shakes his head and cries. '' It's not supposed to be this way. The artists and the scientists and poets; _none_ of them fit in at seventeen. You're supposed to get past it. Adults – they see kids killing kids and… they know it's a tragedy because they used to _be_ those kids; the bullies and the beaten and the loners. You're supposed to get past it. You're supposed to live long enough to _take_ it back! Just take it all back.'' Mouth tells him.

 **-X-**

Frantic people, reporters, emergency personnel and the EMS teams are gathered outside the school. Karen is on her cell. ''OK.'' She says as she shut the phone and turns to Keith. '' That was Bevin. They won't release her without an adult but I-'' Karen struggles to tell him.

''It's OK. I'll wait here. Hey,… it's gonna be OK. I'm not gonna let anything happen to our boys. Come here.'' Keith says as he pulls her into a hug. ''Danny would come back to haunt me if anything happened to them.'' He added getting a small smile from her.

 **-X-**

A cop car with flashing lights is visible through the window. A helicopter can be heard flying above the school. Jimmy lets go of the blinds and steps away from the window. '' You shouldn't have come back for me. I love you for doing it but… I wish you were safe.'' Brooke tells Lucas.

''I don't wanna be safe without you.'' Lucas tells her as he shakes his head.

''I heard what you said, Scott; (they both look at him) in the time capsule, about military families.'' Jimmy says to them both. ''Guys like you can get away with it.'' He adds.

''Oh, guys like me, huh? You can pass judgment about guys like me all you want but somebody stereotypes you and there's gunplay?'' Nathan told him.

''Whatever. Your _worst_ day in this place would be my _best_ day.'' Jimmy tells him.

''OK, OK, maybe so. Alright, maybe it is easier for me and my friends. But, you know what, that doesn't make what you're doing right, does it? This is _wrong_ , man; all of this. And I think you _know_ that.'' Nathan says to him.

''Abby, you OK?'' Peyton asks as everyone looks at her.

Abby Brown is looking sickly and moving back and forth slightly. ''I'm fine.'' She says.

Peyton frowns and stands. She looks back at Jimmy for a beat before walking to Abby. She touches Abby's forehead. ''No, you're not.'' Peyton says to her as she takes hold of Abby's hand. She has a bracelet on which has 'diabetes' written across it. ''You're diabetic! Where's your insulin?'' Peyton asks shocked.

''What's wrong with her?'' Jimmy asks.

''She's diabetic!'' Peyton tells him. ''Where is it.'' She asks Abby when she turns back to her.

''In my locker! Across the quad.'' She tells Peyton. ''I'm sorry.'' Abby says to Jimmy.

''Oh, no, no, no, forget it! It's impossible.'' Jimmy tells her.

''You could let her go.'' Rachel tells him.

''Yeah, you got us, dawg.'' Skills told him.

''Jimmy, she's really sick.'' Peyton told him concerned for Abby.

''Let her go, Jim.'' Mouth said to a guy he once knew.

''Yeah, let her go.'' Nathan argued back.

'' _Un_ believable! Alright, just you, come on.'' Jimmy said torn about what to do as he waved his gun around.

''Come on, Abby.'' Peyton said as she held her hand out for her to take. Peyton and Haley helped her to the door. Marcus stands too.

''Hey, I'm sick too. Seriously, I feel terrible.'' Marcus told him as he walked towards the door.

''Stay behind the line!'' Jimmy shouts at the three who were with Abby. Haley jumps and stops. ''Come on.'' Jimmy says to Abby. Peyton and Haley back up as Abby walks forward. Jimmy opens the door and Peyton and Haley walk back to their seats. Abby stops at the doorway and turns to look at them – pale faced and sweaty. ''GO on before I change my mind!'' He tells her.

Abby visibly jumps. ''I'm scared.'' Abby told him.

''Of what?'' Jimmy asks her.

''The others.'' Abby says tearfully. Jimmy looks at her sadly.

'' _Are_ there others, Jim?'' Haley asks.

''Does this feel well planned to you?'' Jimmy answers her as he looks down at the taped line. Everyone shuffles in their seats. Jimmy breathes harshly. He looks at Abby kindly. '' Go.'' He whispers to him. Abby smiles, backs up and moves down the corridor slowly. She looks into the tutor centre as she walks. Finally she faces forward. Jimmy watches her and Abby starts running down the corridor.

 **-X-**

Anna's head drops onto Mike's shoulder as she passes out.

 **-X-**

Bevin hugs Karen and cries.

 **-X-**

Mike is up at the entrance to the library. He pushes the heavy book drop which he has used to barricade the door shut.

 **-X-**

Abby Brown continues to run down the corridor and around the corner. Jimmy watches her longingly.

 **-X-**

Mike carries an unconscious Anna out of the library and into the hallway. '' Got ya.'' He whispers to her. He steps away from the door and it bangs shut. Mike winces at the loud noise.

 **-X-**

Jimmy's head jerks up as he hears the noise. Everybody listens quietly. '' I guess that's my cue.'' Jimmy says slightly psychotic as he walks towards the door.

''Don't! Just Stop! Change it. Don't do this.'' Rachel asks him pleading and crying.

Jimmy closes his eyes, uncaring. ''Please, Jim. Just turn yourself in. I can go with you. This can't be happening.'' Mouth asks him.

''Yo, Edwards, man. It don't have to be like this, dawg.'' Skills says.

''Yeah, I think it does.'' Jimmy says as he turns to the door, unlocks it and opens it.

''Jimmy!'' Haley says softly as she watches him tearfully.

''You know, they're gonna remember me as a monster. I wonder how they'll remember all of you.'' Jimmy says looking back at them as he backs out of the room and turns to face the corridor. Haley turns to Nathan and buries her face in his shoulder. Mouth cries openly.

 **-X-**

Jimmy walks down the corridor slowly, gun pointed towards the floor.

 **-X-**

Marcus looks forward, soberly. Skills watches the door where Jimmy just exited.

 **-X-**

Jimmy continues to walk.

 **-X-**

Rachel has tear tracks down her face and they all wait. Lucas gets up, ''Stay with Nathan,'' He tells Brooke as he places a kiss on her forehead and follows Jimmy out.

Nathan shakes his head at his brother. ''Skills, Jake keep them both in here.'' He told them meaning Haley and Brooke as he followed his brother.

Nathan hid behind a wall as he watched Lucas, he had called 911 on his way telling them that the shooter was on his way out.

 **-X-**

Mike carries Anna to the door where she was shot. He looks through the glass and sees no one. He opens the door. Jimmy sees him and points the gun at them.

''Hey, where do you think you're going?'' Jimmy asks them.

Mike stops at the door and looks at Jimmy worriedly. ''She's bleeding.'' Mike says tentatively.

''THE SCHOOL'S ON _LOCK_ DOWN!'' Jimmy screams.

''I know, Jim. But if I don't get her outta here, she's gonna die.'' Mike tells him.

''I didn't mean to hurt her.'' Jimmy says sadly.

''We know that, Jimmy.'' Lucas says as he enters from the hall where Jimmy had left a moment ago.

''WHAT THE HELL _IS_ THIS! THE SCHOOL'S ON LOCKDOWN!'' Jimmy says franticly as he points the gun at Lucas.

''Please, Jimmy, just… please just let them go and… you and I can talk about this. She's hurt, Jimmy.'' Lucas pleads with him.

''I didn't mean it.'' Jimmy says again.

Lucas nods and stands in front of Mike and Anna. '' I know.'' Lucas says. '' Go on Mike.'' Lucas tells him.

Mike starts to move and Lucas moves with them, to keep them covered from Jimmy and the gun. Jimmy doesn't try to shoot them. Mike, Anna and Lucas reach the door. ''Lucas-'' Mike starts to say.

Lucas looks back at Jimmy who is shaking from fear. Mike looks at Lucas and then at Jimmy. He waits for a beat before walking out of the school. ''Jimmy breaks eye contact. '' Why don't you just hand me that gun,… Jimmy, and we can just follow them outta here.'' Lucas says as he holds his hand out for the gun.

'' I can't.'' Jimmy struggles to say.

'' Well, I'm not gonna leave you here, I'm not gonna do that. I wanna tell you something;… it gets better.'' Lucas tells him.

'' Not this. It can't.'' Jimmy says as he shakes his head.

'' It does, Jimmy. That-that pain in your stomach, that pain in your heart – it goes away! That _voice_ in your head that's-that's saying there's no way out; it's _wrong_ , Jimmy! Would you _please_ ,… please just believe me; it gets better.'' Lucas promise him.

'' IT _WON'T_! NOT AFTER THIS! I CAN'T TAKE THIS _BACK_! I-I CAN'T _ERASE_ THIS! She's gonna die!'' Jimmy says tearfully.

''You don't know that.'' Lucas tells him as Jimmy begins to cry.

 **-X-**

Behind the wall Nathan stood in shock, when was his older brother, his twin so depressed he wanted to die.

 **-X-**

Mike pushes the door open with his back and steps out. The SWAT team aims guns at him and Anna. One is positioned on the roof. Four converge around the pair.

 **-X-**

'' I just… I wanted- I _wanted_ them to leave me alone! I just…'' Jimmy says as he points the gun at Lucas still. '' I wanted them to like me!'' Jimmy says as he slowly falls to his knees.

''I understand-, it's what we _all_ want. It's all any of us wants.

''I'm not here.'' Jimmy says he looks heavenwards, out of it.

 **-X-**

Mike looks around cautiously as he walks forward slowly. The SWAT team circles Mike and Anna. A member of the SWAT team takes Anna from Mike. Cops aim guns at Mike as one rushes away with Anna. Mike holds his hands out and drops to his knees. One of the cops pushes Mike to the floor and pulls his arms behind him.

 **-X-**

Jimmy looks around, spaced out. '' I'm not here.'' He repeats again.

'' Jimmy, please ju- It's gonna be OK, It's gonna be OK.'' Lucas says as he stands in front of Jimmy.

''But it hurts.'' Jimmy says as he smacks himself in the chest. '' It hurts! IT ALWAYS HURTS!'' Jimmy tells him.

''I know.'' Lucas answers. ''Please.'' He pleads with his old friend. ''Please.'' Lucas says begging this time.

''I'm sorry.'' Jimmy says weakly. Jimmy turns the gun on himself and Lucas realises what he's about to do.

''NO!'' Lucas says rushing forward but it's too late. A gunshot rings through the school.

 **-X-**

Lucas rushes to a sprawled Jimmy. He's already dead. Lucas puts a hand on Jimmy's chest.

 **-X-**

Mouth has his head buried in Rachel's shoulder as they both cry. Marcus is still sitting on the filing cabinet. He's staring off into nothing. Skills is looking down, lost. Haley and Brooke are holding each other, while Peyton hugs Jake tightly.

 **-X-**

Lucas is still hovering over Jimmy, trying to find some life in him. He lowers his head sadly.

 **-X-**

Annan is being loaded into an ambulance. She's still unconscious. Mike walks up to his mother now that he's been released by the cops., he hugs her before he walks over to Bevin and hugs her too. Bevin is crying as she hugs him.

Cops stand away from Mrs. Edwards as she absorbs the news that it was her son who caused it all.

 **-X-**

The gun lies abandoned on the floor, a little way away from Lucas and Jimmy's body. ''He's gone, Nate. He's gone.'' Lucas tells him sadly. Nathan nods.

''I know, but you tried to stop him, Luke, you did your best.'' Nathan told him. ''You'll make a good Marine.'' He added. ''Let's go tell the others and then go see mom, she's probably driving Uncle Keith crazy.'' He said pulling Lucas up.

After going back to the tutor centre and telling the others that they could leave, Lucas, Brooke, Haley and Nathan left the school, walking up to Karen, both Lucas and Nathan were near crushed to death in Karen's grip. ''We're fine mom.'' Lucas told her. ''I'm sorry, if you really don't want me to join the Marines I won't.'' He told her.

Karen placed a hand on both of her boy's cheeks and looked at Lucas, staring into the eyes he got from his father, the same father whose footsteps he wants to follow, ''No, if the Marine's is your dream, then I will support you, I just want you boys to follow your dreams.'' She told them as Brooke and Haley had released the five and a half week old Allie and Jamie from their car seats and were hugging them.

''We love you mom.'' Lucas and Nathan told her before walking over to their girlfriends and children.

''Dan, would be proud of those boys, and of you and the way you're handling Luke dream of going to the Marines.'' Keith told her as he placed an arm over Karen's shoulders and together they watched the two young families.

 **-X-**

 **SEPTEMBER 18** **TH** **2012**

After saying goodbye to his mom and the others, Lucas said goodbye to Nathan, ''Watch over Brooke and the girls for me.'' He asked.

''I will, watch yourself over there, don't let war take someone else away from us.'' Nathan told him as he stepped back to stand beside his wife Haley and his mom.

Lucas then moved to say goodbye to seven month pregnant Brooke and his daughters eight-year-old Allie Louise Scott and five-year-old Skylar Elizabeth Scott. After his tearful goodbyes to his wife and daughters, Lucas picked up his bag and just like his father twenty-one years ago, he walked towards the Military issued plane.

''Dan, please protect him and watch over him, bring him back to me, his wife and his daughters alive.'' Karen whispered as she went to stand with her daughter and granddaughters.

 **AN-This is a short prequel to my story the Struggles Ahead**


End file.
